MERMAN'S HEART
by PyChanbaek
Summary: (COMPLETE) Bagi seseorang yang memiliki ekor sebagai kaki, bernafas lewat udara tapi tak bisa tinggal di daratan mereka hanya memiliki hati, maka kesetiaan adalah harga yang paling berharga untuk dipertahankan. Jika kesetiaan tak lagi dapat dijadikan pegangan maka nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya. CHANBAEK, BXB, YAOI AREA, M-PREG, INCEST!  AGE GAP! DLDR!
1. PROLOUG

**"MERMAN'S HEART"**

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ANGST**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Seorang pria yang telah berumur 55 tahun dan duduk diatas kursi roda tengah menjalankan kursi roda nya menuju bagian terpojok dirumah. Bangunan itu tidak terpisah dari bangunan utama hanya letaknya berada di paling pojok ruangan, seolah memang disembunyikan keberadaannya.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan, mengambil eksistensi seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang berada didalamnya.

"Ayah~" panggilnya riang dari atas tempat tidur, retina sebiru laut miliknya menatap sang ayah. Pria yang disebut ayah itu tersenyum miris.

Merasa prihatin dengan keadaan anaknya itu, yang hanya bisa menunggunya datang tanpa bisa pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau baca, Baekby?" Tanya sang ayah seraya membawa kursi roda nya mendekati ranjang si mungil. Itu adalah ParkYunhoo mantan pimpinan CNB grup.

"Cerita putri duyung lainnya, Nancy yang memberikannya tadi pagi." Pria tua itu tersenyum, Nancy adalah pengasuh anaknya dari bayi setelah ditinggal oleh ibunya.

Pun hanya Nancy lah yang mengetahui kisah masalalunya yang kelam.

"Ayah~ kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini, aku bosan!" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya yang dilontarkan oleh sang anak.

Bohong jika Yunhoo tak sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu dari putra bungsunya itu, tapi Yunhoo tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Segera sayang, segera." Lagi Yunhoo hanya bisa mengujarkan harapan-harapan palsu untuk Baekhyun karena Yunhoo pun tak tahu kapan Baekhyun bisa keluar dari sini.

Yunhoo terlalu khawatir, Park Baekhyun dilahirkan dengan hati seorang duyung, hatinya hanya tercipta untuk mencintai satu orang disepanjang hidupnya. Itulah kenapa Yunhoo harus selalu menyembunyikan keberadaan Baekhyun agar putranya tak jatuh hati pada sembarang orang.

Yunhoo tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ia juga tak memiliki keberanian untuk membangkang pada ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunhoo terbelalak kaget mendapati Baekhyun terserang sesak nafas secara mendadak.

Dengan panik pria itu mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah meraup oksigen, "Baby, apakah kau sudah masuk kedalam air hari ini?" Tanyanya panik, Baekhyun menggeleng. Yunhoo dengan cepat memencet tombol untuk memanggil Nancy.

Tak lama dari itu seorang wanita paruh baya datang dengan raut wajah yang sama paniknya dengan Yunhoo.

"Masuk'kan dia kedalam air Cepat!" Titah Yunhoo, Nancy buru-buru mendekati Baekhyun dan membawa si mungil kedalam kamar mandi dan memasukkannya kedalam tabung besar yang berisi air.

Seketika kaki ramping Baekhyun berubah wujud menjadi ekor yang sangat cantik persis milik ibunya.

Pintu ruangan itu diketuk pelan, mengalihkan eksistensi Yunhoo.

"Tuan besar, tuan muda sudah tiba." Ujar seseorang disebalik pintu.

Yunhoo menghela nafas pelan, "Temani Baekhyun. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol sebentar." Ucapnya pada Nancy. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun prihatin, si mungil itu tengah menatap sendu ekor miliknya.

Nancy jelas sangat mengerti perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, si mungil itu tak bisa jauh dari air tapi tak juga bisa hidup di lautan karena Baekhyun akan menjadi buih jika terlalu lama terkena air.

Sungguh kutukan yang mengerikan yang harus diterima untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali bukan ia penyebabnya.

Namun Nancy pun tak bisa menyalahkan atasannya sebab Park Yunhoo juga menghabiskan hidupnya dalam penyesalan yang terdalam karena perbuatannya di masalalu.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

ParkChanyeol adalah anak sulung Yunhoo yang kini telah menjabat sebagai pimpinan perusahaan CNB grup setelah Yunhoo memilih pensiun 2tahun lalu karena masalah kesehatan.

Menjadi pimpinan diusia muda sungguh membuat Chanyeol kesulitan, tapi ia pun tak bisa menolak permintaan sang ayah. Chanyeol adalah anak yang sangat mencintai orang tuanya, maka mengecewakan mereka adalah pantang.

Chanyeol dan Yunhoo baru saja selesai makan malam, saat sang ayah memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghirup udara segar terlebih dahulu.

Sekalian melihat ke seluruh bangunan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Kakinya melangkah hingga ke area kolam berenang yang dulu sering ia jadikan tempat bermain air. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri kala mengingat masa kecil nya yang menyenangkan.

Sayang, ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 17 membuat Chanyeol merasa benar-benar terpuruk saat itu, pria itu memutuskan untuk kuliah keluar negri dan setelahnya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari perusahaan.

Ia tak ingin kembali bersedih jika mengingat ibunya, tapi kini Chanyeol harus kembali karena kesehatan ayahnya yang semakin memburuk disetiap harinya.

Fikiran melayang tanpa sadar membuat kakinya melangkah kearah pojok ruangan. Chanyeol berjengit mendapati sebuah ruangan disana, ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol." Suara ayahnya menghentikan Chanyeol yang saat itu hendak membuka kenop pintu.

"Ayah, ruangan apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

Yunhoo menelan ludahnya gusar, mungkin Baekhyun bisa Yunhoo bohongi tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Lagipula, tidak selamanya Yunhoo bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol karena Yunhoo pun akan membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Ada yang ingin ayah katakan sebelum kau mengetahui ruangan apa itu." Chanyeol merengut bingung, ia pun memilih mengikuti sang ayah dan kini keduanya tengah berada didepan kolam renang, memandang air itu seolah air itu adalah kiblat mereka.

Yunhoo mendesah pelan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai bercerita.

"Dia Baekhyun, adik mu." Mulai Yunhoo berhasil membuat Chanyeol makin berjengit keheranan.

Yunhoo pun dengan senang hati menceritakan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu hingga Baekhyun bisa menjadi adik Chanyeol.

 _"Apa kau sudah menceraikannya?" Tanya seorang wanita pada pimpinan utama CNB grup, Park Yunhoo._

 _Pria tampan itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, tak bisa memberi jawaban yang sangat mudah itu kepada sang istri, Park Sooyoung._

 _Sooyoung berdecih, ia tentu tak bodoh untuk mengartikan itu semua. "Dia sudah melahirkan, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Tanya wanita seraya melipat tangannya didada._

 _"Ku mohon sabarlah sebentar lagi, dia baru melahirkan 2hari yang lalu tak mungkin aku langsung menceraikannya, beri aku waktu satu bulan." Tawar Yunhoo memelas, berharap sang istri paling tidak memiliki sedikit iba untuk dirinya._

 _Sooyoung mendengus remeh, "Kau fikir aku memiliki kesabaran seperti itu?" wanita itu kembali berdecih. "Tidak, satu minggu! Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka aku yang akan melakukannya untuk mu." Final Sooyoung tak dapat menerima bantahan sedikitpun._

 _Sooyoung kemudian meraih tas tangan bermerknya lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Cepatlah pulang, jangan lupa jika kau juga memiliki anak dirumah. Chanyeol menunggu mu." Ujar Sooyoung sebelum benar-benar berlalu._

 _Yunhoo seketika merasa menjadi ayah yang sangat buruk untuk anak laki-laki nya itu, bocah 12 tahun itu pastilah merindui dirinya yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak pulang kerumah.Ia tak bisa pulang dan meninggalkan seseorang yang juga tengah membutuhkan perhatian darinya._

 _Bunyi benda jatuh mengganggu pendengaran Yunhoo, memaksanya untuk cepat tersadar. Pria itu dengan cepat berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan senyuman seindah bulan sabit jatuh terduduk diantara kedua lututnya dengan seorang bayi laki-laki di gendongan tangannya._

 _Yunhoo tak bisa untuk tak terkejut mendapati wanita yang ia cintai itu tengah menatapnya terluka, tanpa banyak kata wanita segera berlari menjauhi Yunhoo."Baekhee, tunggu aku bisa jelaskan!" Teriak Yunhoo turut berlari mengikuti kemana arah wanita bernama Baekhee itu berlari._

 _Baekhee berhenti disebuah bukit yang dibawahnya terdapat aliran air yang menghubungkan ke laut besar._

 _"Baekhee, jangan disitu, berbahaya. Kemarilah!" Seru Yunhoo panik, Baekhee menggeleng._

 _"Bagiku saat ini, kau lah yang paling berbahaya." Ujar wanita itu dengan suara sumbangnya karena tangisan._

 _Yunhoo tercekat, hatinya jelas terluka melihat wanita yang ia cintai menganggapnya berbahaya."Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau telah memiliki anak dan istri, Yunhoo-yaa." Sendu Baekhee putus asa._

 _"Maafkan aku, Baekhee. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada mu karena saat itu kau sudah hamil dan aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya."Yunhoo merasa bersalah, pria itu berlutut memohon ampun dari Baekhee yang mana itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia._

 _"Akh.." Tiba-tiba Baekhee mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi bagian dadanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan._

 _Baekhee adalah seorang putri duyung. Hidup satu kali, mati satu kali dan hatipun berlabuh hanya untuk satu kali. Yunhoo seharusnya memiliki kesetiaan didalam hatinya agar Baekhee bisa terus memiliki hati untuk bertahan hidup, tapi pria itu tidak._

 _Akhirnya Yunhoo tersadar jika permintaan maafnya sudah sangat terlambat. Hati Baekhee sudah terlanjur membeku setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya._

 _Para penguasa lautan sangat membenci duyung yang jatuh cinta pada mahkluk daratan karena mereka fikir, manusia berkaki adalah pembantai paling buas yang membuat keberadaan duyung terancam bahaya.Tapi Baekhee memilih menjadi pembangkang dan meninggalkan lautan agar bisa bersama Yunhoo karena ia fikir Yunhoo tidak akan pernah membuat hatinya beku._

 _Hal itu jelas membuat para penguasaha murka, mereka mengutuk Baekhee.Membuat wanita itu kehilangan ekornya hingga tak bisa kembali kelautan dan mengutuk keturunan Baekhee agar memiliki hati yang sekarat, seperti akan beku tapi tidak._

 _Tapi kutukan itu hanya berlaku jika orang yang Baekhee cintai membekukan hatinya. Dan itu sudah terjadi saat ini, cahaya terang tiba-tiba terpancar dari bagian dada bayinya yang tengah ia gendong._

 _Saat inilah Baekhee menyadari jika kutukannya sudah di mulai."Kau sudah membekukan hati ku," Wanita itu berujar seraya menahan sakit yang tiada bandingannya. Juga menahan sedih dan pilu untuk anaknya yang tidak tahu apapun namun mendapat imbas yang sangat mengerikan._

 _"Aku menghukum mu, Yunhoo. Kau akan hidup menderita dan didera penyakit mematikan namun kau tak akan bisa mati seberapapun kau ingin mati karena penyakit mu sebelum putra ku mendapatkan cinta sejatinya." Setelah meletak'kan bayinya di tanah, wanita itu melompat ke dasar lalu berubah menjadi buih._

Yunhoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam setiap ia teringat akan kejadian 15tahun lalu. Kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang tapi terlalu bahagia untuk dilupakan.

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, otaknya blank. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ayahnya katakan.

"Ayah kau terlalu banyak berimajinasi." Ujar Chanyeol tak benar memikirkan bahwa Yunhoo akan tersinggung karenanya.

"Lalu menurut mu bagaimana ayah bisa sakit selama berpuluhan tahun lamanya dan dokterpun tak bisa mendiagnosa penyakit apa yang ayah derita, ahh juga bagaimana caranya ayah bisa lumpuh secara mendadak didepan meja makan, Chanyeol?" Tanya Yunhoo.

Chanyeol tertegun, apa yang ayahnya alami memang suatu kejanggalan, tapi bukan berarti itu adalah sebuah kutukan putri duyung.

Yang benar saja! Tidak ada duyung di zaman modern seperti ini.

"Tapi duyung itu tidak ada, Ayah." Sanggah Chanyeol.

Yunhoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi nya, "Ayah tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, maka itu ayah akan menunjukkan pada mu seberapa besar imajinasi Ayah." Ujar Yunhoo lalu membawa kursi rodanya meninggalkan kolam berenang diikuti Chanyeol setelahnya.

Setelah membuka kunci pintu ruangan itu, mereka pun masuk.

"Tu..Tuan." Yunhoo tersenyum maklum, Nancy jelas terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada disana disamping atasannya.

"Tak apa, tunjuk'kan padanya." Titah Yunhoo, Nancy hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dalam hati berdo'a semoga tak terjadi hal buruk apapun yang menimpa anak asuhnya nanti.

Nancy terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun, ia tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada si mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Wanita paruh baya itu membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memasuki ruangan itu, Chanyeol bisa saja pingsan karena penglihatannya, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang duyung terlebih lagi itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Ekor yang tengah meliuk-liuk itu sungguh sangat indah, kemudian pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada wajah Baekhyun, saat itulah coklat mata Chanyeol bertemu biru laut mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu membawa tangan lentiknya menempel pada dinding tabung kaca itu, seolah tersihir Chanyeol pun membawa tangannya untuk mempertemukan tangan keduanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya hingga ia merasakan dentuman kuat dihatinya hanya karena tangan keduanya yang menyatu dibatasi oleh dinding kaca.

Darah Yunhoo tiba-tiba berdesir, Nancy menatap khawatir atasannya yang tengah memegangi jantung nya.

Setelah setelah saling pandang penuh arti keduanya lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua putranya yang masih bertukar tatap.

Yunhoo tidak setua itu untuk menjadi bodoh dalam mengartikan sesuatu, Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol kakaknya sendiri.

Nancy pecah dalam tangis setelahnya, tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Sungguh takdir apa lagi yang harus Yunhoo hadapi saat ini.

"Baekhee-yaa, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada Baekhyun kita." Yunhoo penuh kesedihan.

Tapi Yunhoo tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun atas apa yang baru saja anak bungsunya itu alami. Baekhyun tidak salah, ia tak tahu mengenai Chanyeol adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, wajar jika Baekhyun menaruh hati pada Chanyeol. Sudah terlambat untuk memberitahu Baekhyun saat ini, hatinya sudah berlabuh pada Chanyeol.

Maka saat ini yang harus Yunhoo lakukan adalah mendukung Baekhyun, agar si mungil itu tak mengalami apa yang ibunya alami.

Hanya saja, yang jadi masalahnya bukan itu melainkan Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT?

 **Cangkem :**

Ini rencananya projek buat ulangtahun Chanyeol, tapi py update sekarang mau liat respon kalian seperti apa, kalau yang minat banyak py lanjut akhir bulan nanti terus end bulan depan di ultah Chanyeol.

projek sebulan wkwkwk :D

Tapi kalo yang minat dikit, ini py tangguhin dulu terus py nyelesain ff yang lain :))

Ini juga Chapternya gak bakalan banyak kayak ff py yang lain :))

So?

 **NB :**

Berimajinasi dulu kita kuy~~


	2. Chapter 1

" **MERMAN'S HEART** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ANGST**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Para tetua dulu mengatakan, mata adalah jembatan menuju jiwa. Jika mulut mu senantiasa mengumandangkan untaian dusta, tapi tidak dengan mata.

Mata berbicara melalui isyarat tanpa bisa membuat kebohongan.

Para penyair berkata, Mata seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta adalah dia diantara terindah dimuka bumi.

Yunhoo percaya karena dirinya melihat itu dua kali selama semumur hidupnya, pertama 15tahun yang lalu di pancaran mata Baekhee dan saat ini di pancaran mata Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi biru laut terang selama beberapa detik, mengingatkan Yunhoo pada Baekhee dulu saat keduanya pertama kali bersitatap dan jatuh cinta.

Darah Yunhoo berdesir bukan tanpa alasan, pria tua itu telah mendapat tanda akan kematian yang sebentar lagi datang menjemputnya. Baekhyun sudah menemukan cintanya dan itu berarti Yunhoo tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu untuk melindungi putra bungsunya.

Yunhoo berdeham pelan, memutuskan kontak antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan canggung menarik tangannya menjauh dari tabung kaca membuat Baekhyun memandang tangannya hampa dan terluka.

Kenapa?

"Sudah waktunya Baekhyun naik, Chanyeol tolong bantu Bibi Soojung mengeluarkan Baekhyun. Ayah ingin istirahat." Titah Yunhoo pada putra sulungnya.

Setelahnya, Yunhoo pun beranjak. Nancy menatap sendu punggung tuannya, wanita paruh baya itu bukan tak tahu jika Yunhoo tengah memberikan Chanyeol waktu untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Yunhoo jelas berbohong saat mengatakan ingin beristirahat, pria lanjut usia itu memiliki urusan yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

"Suruh pengacara Choi menemui sekarang." Titah Yunhoo pada seorang tangan kanannya yang memang selalu senantiasa tinggal dikediaman Park.

Pria itu mengangguk, setelahnya Yunhoo pun memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Selama hampir setengah jam lamanya Yunhoo menunggu, pengacara Choi pun datang.

"Ini masih cukup sore untuk membicarakan harta warisan." Sarkas pengacara Choi seraya menduduk'kan dirinya diatas kursi. Bermaksud jika umur Yunhoo masihlah sangat panjang.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun." Ujar Yunhoo sendu.

"Oh!" Ucapnya spontan karena terkejut. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita sudah boleh membicarakan tentang harta warisan." Celetuk pengacara Choi seraya membuka laptopnya.

Yunhoo mendengus kesal, "Kau sudah tua tapi fikiranmu tak pernah bisa dewasa, tidakkah kau lihat aku tengah serius disini?"

Pengacara Choi balas mendengus, "Kau fikir aku tak serius begitu?"

Yunhoo hampir lupa jika pengacara Choi selalu memiliki seribu satu balasan untuk menjatuhkan lawan, jadi lebih baik Yunhoo kembali ke topik awal.

"Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol." Ujar Yunhoo pelan, raut sedih tak benar dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Oh oke.. Apa!?!"

Yunhoo hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi, ingin rasanya Yunhoo mencari pengacara lain yang berkompeten. Sayang ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

Yunhoo dan Choi Siwon sudah berteman sejak lama. Selain Nancy, Siwon pun mengetahui perihal rahasia masalalu Yunhoo.

Jadi tak mungkin Yunhoo mencari pengacara baru dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal, bisa-bisa mereka akan menganggap Yunhoo gila karena menceritakan hal yang mustahil.

"Apakah Chanyeol mengetahui itu?" Tanya Siwon harap-harap cemas.

Yunhoo mendesah lelah seraya menggeleng pelan. Dan jawaban Yunhoo bernar-benar sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Siwon kini dengan lebih serius.

Yunhoo lagi-lagi mendesah pelan, "Aku ingin kau memberi idenditas Baekhyun yang baru, karena tidak ada yang tahu jika dia adalah anak ku. Ku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar, iyakan?" Yunhoo menatap Siwon penuh pengharapan.

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Yunhoo tampak berfikir sejenak, "Aku akan memikirkan itu nanti setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan identitas yang baru." Ujarnya setelah cukup berfikir.

"Kau ingin membuatkan dirinya kartu keluarga tersendiri? Kau yakin itu tidak akan membuat dirimu terancam?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

Ahh Yunhoo luput memikirkan itu, sebagai pemilik perusahaan terbesar seasia dan memiliki pengaruh yang besar akan keuangan negara tentu hidupnya tak lepas dari pandangan khalayak ramai.

Para pesaingnya selalu mengorek hal pribadinya yang dapat menjatuhkan dirinya dan perusahaan yang telah lama ia kelola. Mereka tentu akan merasa senang jika mengetahui jika faktanya putra bungsunya mencintai putra sulungnya.

"Tidak. Kita akan memberikan identitas yang tidak akan dicurigai sama sekali oleh orang lain." Ujar Yunhoo kala sebuah ide terlintas difikirannya.

Yunhoo memencet tombol yang tersedia diatas mejanya dan tak lama dari itu sang kaki tangan memasuki ruang kerja Yunhoo.

"Suruh Soojung kemari." Titahnya, lagi-lagi sang kaki tangan hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah tuannya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun keluar dari tabungnya dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat hampir pingsan saat ekor indah Baekhyun dengan cepat terganti dengan kaki ramping nan mulus seiring keluarnya ia dari air.

Disaat bersamaan, tubuh Baekhyun seolah terkena srentrum ringan kala kulitnya beradu dengan kulit telapak tangan Chanyeol seolah memang Chanyeol adalah pemilik tubuhnya. Begitupun sebaliknya, Chanyeol hampir ereksi hanya karena tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit selembut kapas milik Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa orang yang tengah ia pandangi adalah anak yang masih berusia 15tahun dan lebih parah nya orang itu adalah adiknya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Nancy dan wanita dengan cepat memakaikan jubah untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya di air. Baekhyun tetaplah setengah manusia yang memiliki sepasang kaki dan si mungil itu sangat membenci udara dingin.

Jika seorang duyung pada umumnya memiliki tubuh yang kebal akan segala penyakit dan dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat, maka Baekhyun adalah kebalikan dari itu semua.

Tubuhnya rapuh, imun tubuhnya sangat lemah, kakinya tak cukup kuat menopang berat badanya terlalu lama. Kutukan para penguasa lautan pada ibunya mengakibatkan Baekhyun terlahir dengan berbagai macam kecacatan.

Nancy telah memakaikan Baekhyun baju saat pintu ruangan Baekhyun diketuk oleh seorang kaki tangan Yunhoo yang mengatakan jika tuannya itu memanggilnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dan membawakan coklat panas untuk kalian." Ujar Nancy disertai senyum keibuan miliknya. Dikecupnya pelan dahi Baekhyun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam keadaan canggung luar biasa.

Hanya Chanyeol sebenarnya, sebab Baekhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol barang sedikitpun dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi aku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya ingin memandang mu." Chanyeol bersumpah senyuman Baekhyun bahkan lebih menenangkan dari milik ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku memandang mu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan raut sedih yang mana itu turut menulari Chanyeol rasa sedih pula.

Pria jangkung itu dengan cepat menggeleng kuat hingga kepalanya pening, "Bukan begitu, hanya saja... Itu sedikit... Kau tau... Intens?" Chanyeol berujar diantara perasaan gugup dan ragu.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Intens?" Tanyanya mencoba memahami maksud Chanyeol.

Astaga! Chanyeol bisa mati menahan gemas jika begini, Baekhyun benar-benar polos untuk ukuran remaja seusianya.

"Sudahlah, kau akan tau nanti saat usia mu memadai dan kau juga seharusnya lebih banyak keluar dari ruangan ini daripada berdiam diri dan duduk diatas ranjang." Canda Chanyeol yang mana itu berhasil membuat pandangan berbinar Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu.

Chanyeol tak cukup faham mengenai tabiat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun tak bisa memahami apa itu bercanda, dia tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gusar, merasa bersalah. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah kecuali memandang wajah sendu Baekhyun.

Nancy tak juga kunjung tiba untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari perasaan bersalah ini, mungkin Nancy membuat coklat panas digurun sahara sehingga memerlukan waktu yang begitu lama, menurut Chanyeol.

Seseorang tolong katakan pada Chanyeol jika Nancy baru saja pergi 10menit yang lalu!

"Aku suka telinga mu, seperti peri." Ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyukainya." Baekhyun kembali terpana melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

"Kau mengatakan jika telinga ku seperti peri, kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Bermaksud bercanda, tapi sekali lagi ku katakan jika Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu bercanda.

Si mungil itu mengangguk semangat, "Beberapa kali, mereka mendatangi ku untuk mengatakan jika hujan akan datang atau mengatakan jika tengah terjadi badai di lautan." Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, tak benar menyangka jika Baekhyun memiliki imajinasi sebegitu luasnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang harus keluar dari ruangan ini agar fikirannya sedikit lebih realistis. Chanyeol adalah orang milenial jadi fikirannya tidaklah kolot seperti Baekhyun, meski ia baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang berada diluar akal sehatnya.

Itu tetap tidak membuktikan apa yang Baekhyun katakan adalah keberanan'kan.

"Kau suka membaca?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati ada begitu banyak buku diruangan itu.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membaca dongeng putri duyung yang selalu Nancy bawakan untuk ku." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, tangannya meraih salah satu buku Baekhyun.

"Meski buku-buku itu berbeda, ceritanya hampir sama persis." Jelas Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai membalik lembar demi lembar.

"Kau percaya apa yang ditulis didalam sini?" Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan memberikan jawaban ya dengan mantap, namun nyatanya tidak.

Baekhyun malah mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tak begitu yakin, sebab aku belum pernah merasakannya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membuat mu penasaran diantara semua yang tertulis disini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan penasaran.

"Ciuman seorang duyung." Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Disetiap buku tertulis jika seorang duyung mencium mu maka duyung itu akan mengambil alih jiwa mu." Chanyeol manggut-manggut faham dan kembali membalik setiap lembar buku yang ia pegang.

"Kau ingin merasakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kembali dengan mata membola terkejut.

Chanyeol bahkan tak sempat memberi respon kala bibir Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyapa miliknya, membawanya dalam kecupan lembut dan sangat lembut.

Chanyeol terkesiap, tapi tak berkutik hingga Baekhyun sendiri yang menjauhkan bibir keduanya.

Chanyeol berdehem canggung, terlalu terkejut mendapati perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun.

"Kurasa sudah larut, tidurlah Baekhyun. Selamat malam." Pamit Chanyeol cepat dan gugup. Langkahnya dengan cepat ia tarik menjauhi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Baekhyun kala kenop pintu telah Chanyeol pegang.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya, "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tercekat, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya saat mendengar nama keluarga yang Chanyeol pakai.

"Ya, benar. Aku adalah Hyung mu." Ujar Chanyeol membenarkan apa yang ada didalam fikiran Baekhyun.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, adik ku." Chanyeol menakankan suaranya saat menyebut adik pada Baekhyun.

Tepat setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan matanya, airmata Baekhyun tumpah tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan deguban jantung yang menggila, berulang kali pria itu berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya apa.

Ditambah dengan penisnya yang tiba-tiba ereksi hanya karena ciuman sepihak dari Baekhyun juga tak membantu sama sekali. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pria jangkung itu meraih ponselnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelahnya Chanyeol dengan cepat menelfon seseorang seraya membebaskan penisnya yang sedari tadi protes akan betapa sesaknya didalam sana.

"Channie~" Panggil seseorang diujung sana dengan nada antusiasnya.

"Aku menunggu mu menelfon dari tadi, kau kemana saja?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada merajuknya.

"Maaf, kau tahu sendiri ayah ku seperti apa." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit menyesal karena telah membuat wanita itu menunggu dirinya.

"Ya ya aku mengerti." Ujar wanita itu.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan jari-jari tangannya sudah mulai mengurut pelan penis tegang miliknya.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur, jadi aku tak sibuk."

"Bantu aku." Ujar Chanyeol sensual.

"Channie kau?!!" Teriak wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama meninggalkan ku jadinya aku tersiksa begini." Dalih Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Well, meski alasan Chanyeol ereksi bukanlah wanita itu tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merindui wanita yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol rasa, wajar jika dirinya sudah tidak tahan saat ini. Chanyeol adalah pria yang berkebutuhan tinggi dan kekasihnya itu sudah hampir satu bulan berada di london karena urusan pekerjaan membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan juga jarang melakukan hal intim.

Wanita diujung sana terkekeh, "Lusa aku pulang, baiklah sekarang aku akan membantu mu untuk melepaskannya." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada yang sesensual mungkin.

.

Setelah urusan dengan selangkangannya selesai Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menempatkan dirinya diatas ranjang miliknya.

Fikiran nya melayang memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya tadi. Chanyeol tentu saja merasa aneh akan hal itu, meskipun Baekhyun polos, tapi tidak'kah perlakukannya itu tergolong keterlaluan untuk orang yang baru ditemui.

Meski Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol adalah kakaknya sendiri, tetap saja itu agak sedikit berlebihan. Menurut Chanyeol.

Untung saja yang dia cium itu Chanyeol, coba saja jika yang Baekhyun cium adalah orang lain mungkin Baekhyun sudah berakhir dibawah kukungan orang itu.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Nancy kembali dengan dua coklat panas diatas baki ditangannya dan Chanyeol sudah tak lagi berada disana.

"Dimana tuan Chanyeol?" Tanya Nancy pada Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu sama sekali tak memberikan Nancy jawaban, matanya tak ia alihkan dari pemandangan diluar sana membuat Nancy penasaran lantas mendekati si bungsu Park itu.

Alangkah terkejut wanita paruh baya itu kala melihat pipi Baekhyun dibasahi oleh darah, Baekhyun sedang menangis.

Jika seorang duyung memiliki mutiara disetiap tetesan matanya maka tidak dengan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu akan mengeluarkan tangisan darah setiap kali hatinya merasakan pesakitan.

Butiran mutiara akan keluar hanya jika Baekhyun menangis karena mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Nancy yang tak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan cepat mendekati Baekhyun dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukan.

"Baby, apa yang terjadi kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Nancy khawatir.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Nancy berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang jujur tak pernah sekalipun dirinya membohongi Nancy yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya.

Baekhyun juga tak pernah menutupi sesuatu dari Nancy. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menceritakan segala yang terjadi tadi pada Nancy. Wanita paruh baya itu jelas terkejut mendengar Baekhyun dengan mudahnya mencium Chanyeol.

Tapi wanita itu bisa apa?

Ini bukanlah salah anak asuhnya, bukan sama sekali!

Wanita paruh baya itu makin bersedih kala mendengar si mungil itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang menyayat hati.

"Nancy, apakah ini yang ibu ku harapkan untuk pembalasan dendam terhadap ayah ku?" Tanyanya Pilu.

Lalu Nancy harus memberikan jawaban apa?

Bagi seorang duyung yang tidak mengalamami yang namanya reinkarnasi, takdir bukanlah apa yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka. Nasib buruk atau nasib baik yang mereka peroleh adalah pemberian sang penguasa lautan.

Jika ingin nasib baik terus digenggam maka berbaiklah pada penguasa meski harus menjadi penjilat sekalipun.

Tapi sayang, Baekhyun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan itu. Kehidupannya telah dikutuk semenjak dirinya lahir.

"Kenapa anda memberikan Baekhyun takdir sedemikian kejam, Nyonya!" Raung Nancy didalam hatinya, berharap agar setidaknya sekali saja Baekhee mendengar jeritan hatinya.

Selama 15 tahun Nancy merawat Baekhyun barukali ini anak asuhnya itu menangis dan Nancy yakin bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Pasti akan ada kali yang lainnya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Nancy tak lagi merasakan getaran dibahu Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya itu pun melepasan pelukan mereka. Meski tak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun, Nancy tetap saja khawatir dengan tatapan kosong yang Baekhyun layangkan.

"Nancy, aku tak ingin menjadi seperti ibu ku." Gumam Baekhyun diantara fikirannya yang kacau.

Nancy hampir tak mendengarnya kala itu, wanita paruh baya itu lantas melekatkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menajamkan pendengarannya. "Apa yang kau katakan, baby?" Tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Nancy, "Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ibu ku." Ucapnya bergetar.

Nancy segera menggeleng memberi bantahan, "Tidak sayang tidak, kau tidak akan seperti ibu mu." Ujar Nancy seraya mengelus pelan mochi cheeks Baekhyun.

"Nancy, kau harus menolong ku." Ujar Baekhyun penuh harapan, Nancy segera mengangguk kuat.

"Apa pun untuk mu, baby." lalu Nancy kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Nancy memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang berusaha untuk membuat fikiran anak asuhnya itu menjadi lebih tenang.

Kini Baekhyun bertekad telah dalam dirinya untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dan mempertahankan hidupnya agar tak memiliki nasib yang sama seperti sang ibu.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari saat Chanyeol tersadar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Pria itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat siapa kiranya yang masuk kedalam kamarnya malam-malam begini.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sang adik lah sebagai pelaku, si mungil itu telah berdiri diujung ranjang Chanyeol dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja longgar tanpa memakai celana.

Apa maksudnya?

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha waras meski paha mulus Baekhyun benar mengambil fokusnya.

Baekhyun tak memberinya jawaban, si mungil itu malah menaiki ranjang dengan merangkak perlahan mendekati Chanyeol lalu menduduk'kan dirinya diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Beruntung tubuh mereka berdua masih dihalangi oleh selimut tebal milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kau mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol was-was.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak memberi jawaban, Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol tetap memperhatikan sampai sekali lagi Baekhyun berhasil membuat jantungnya hampir copot karena terkejut. Baekhyun kembali mencium bibirnya.

Tapi kali ini ciuman itu sedikit berbeda, Baekhyun dengan beraninya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Juga jangan lupakan lidah Baekhyun yang menjilat-jilat sensual bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kewarasan!

Chanyeol pun lama-lama terlena, pria jangkung itu segera menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi tubuh keduanya tanpa melepas ciumannya. Posisi mereka Chanyeol ubah, kini pria jangkung itulah yang mendominasi.

Lidahnya Chanyeol lesakkan kedalam mulut Baekhyun mengajak lidah adiknya bertarung sementara satu tangannya tengah mengelusi paha dalam Baekhyun merambat hingga ke pantat sintal milik Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkejut oleh adiknya itu, ternyata Baekhyun tidak memakai dalaman apapun.

"Akhh~" Baekhyun sedikit meringis kala Chanyeol entah sengaja atau tidak menggigit nipplenya dengan sedikit keras.

Chanyeol benar-benar tinggi sekarang, Baekhyun benar-benar membakar hasrat dalam jiwanya. Chanyeol yang kewarasannya telah terenggut pun memasuk'kan satu persatu jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut minta dijamah.

"Nghh~ disanahh~" Chanyeol menyeringai puas, hanya dengan jari-jarinya saja dia sudah berhasil menyentuh prostat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengejang setelahnya, pelepasannya datang.

Baekhyun sangat seksi, Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan liurnya melihat tubuh Baekhyun itu. Dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh juga sperma yang berserakan diatas perutnya.

Chanyeol pun mempersiapkan penisnya didepan manhole Baekhyun. Penisnya Chanyeol lumuri dengan sperma Baekhyun agar memudahkan dirinya nantinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol memasuk'kan miliknya dan menggenjotnya pelan dan kontras. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak sesuai irama.

Hingga tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol hampir mencapai pelepasannya, tinggal beberapa tusukan lagi dan Chanyeol akhirnya menjemput orgasmenya bertepatan dengan terbangunnya dia dari mimpi indah itu.

Chanyeol segera menyingkap selimutnya, pria itu langsung melihat selangkangannya yang sudah basah karena sperma miliknya.

"Sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol kesal kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya di wastafel lalu memandangi wajahnya di pantulan cermin.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk mimpi basah, Chanyeol astaga!!" Teriaknya frustasi pada banyangannya sendiri.

"Dan siapa pula yang kau mimpikan itu, ingat dia itu adik mu Chanyeol!" Ujarnya seraya menjambak rambutnya berharap dia dapat mengenyahkan fikiran kotornya terhadap sang adik.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol tengah bertukar sapa dengan kekasih tercinta lewat via telfon seperti biasa saat ayahnya datang menginterupsi dirinya yang saat itu tengah berada didekat kolam berenang.

Yunhoo mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum karena panggilan itu. Chanyeol yang merasa sepertinya ayahnya ingin berbicara padanya pun mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan mendekati sang ayah.

"Siapa yang kau telfon sampai tersenyum begitu lebar seperti itu?" Tanya Yunhoo kala Chanyeol telah berada dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu, "Kekasih ku, Ayah."

Yunhoo tak benar dapat menahan keterkejutannya kala mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu, "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanyanya kemudian membuat Chanyeol heran dan mengangguk meski ragu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah?" Fikir Chanyeol, bukankah ayahnya seharusnya senang jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol sebentar lagi menginjak kepala 3 dan sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol mencari pendamping, bukan'kah begitu?

Wajah Yunhoo berubah menjadi tak bisa terbaca oleh Chanyeol, "Siapa namanya? Dari keluarga mana dia berasal dan apa Pekerjaannya? Tanya Yunhoo berturut-turut semakin membuat Chanyeol keheranan.

"Namanya Kim Hyejin, Kim Hyejin adalah anak dari Kim Ryeowook, dan dia adalah seorang model." Ucap Chanyeol singkat, padat dan jelas.

Yunhoo menatap menatap mata putranya, pria tua itu melihat ada begitu banyak harapan dipancaran mata Chanyeol. "Kapan-kapan bawalah dia menemui ayah, bukankah kami harus berkenalan?" Ujar Yunhoo disertai senyuman yang mana menulari Chanyeol senyuman pula. Pria jangkung itu mengangguk cepat, menyanggupi.

Yunhoo tak lupa jika dia harus membantu Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan cintanya, namun Yunhoo juga tak mungkin menghancurkan hati putranya yang lain.

Bagaimana pun Chanyeol tetaplah anak sulungnya, Yunhoo juga harus memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol. Setidaknya sedikit memberi Chanyeol ruang untuk merasa jika dirinya mendapatkan dukungan dari Yunhoo bukanlah opsi yang buruk.

"Oh iya, kenapa ayah menemui ku? Apa ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah teringat bahwa topik pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya bukanlah kekasih Chanyeol.

"Ayah ingin menyuruh mu membawa Baekhyun menghirup udara segar, ayah fikir ini sudah saatnya Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Bisakah?" Chanyeol tersenyum lantas mengangguk, tentu saja tidak mungkin Chanyeol menolak hanya untuk permintaan sekecil itu.

Memang apa susahnya membawa Baekhyun berjalan dihalaman?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Baekhyun mengalihkan eksistensinya kearah pintu kala pintu ruangannya dibuka dan menampilkan tubuh menjulang Hyungnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat buku yang ada ditangannya, "Nancy selalu membawakan satu buku baru disetiap harinya jadi aku harus menghabiskan buku ini sebelum buku baru datang." Ujar Baekhyun memberi penjelasan.

"Hari ini libur dulu membacanya," Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengambil buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun membuat kerutan didahi yang lebih kecil. "Ayo hirup udara segar diluar, memangnya kau tidak bosan didalam sini?"

Mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi membesar seiring dengan senyuman lebar terkembang dibibirnya, si mungil itu mengangguk semangat lantas mengikuti tarikan tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak mungkin menolak ajakan itu. Sudah lama dirinya menginginkan ini dan akhirnya Baekhyun bisa membuat kakinya merasakan halusnya gelitikan rumput pun kerasnya batu-batu kerikil.

Senyuman Baekhyun makin terkembang, matanya berpendar ke segala arah, memperkenalkan pada retinanya apa itu yang namanya bunga, kumbang serta awan putih di langit.

Nancy terkadang memberinya buku bergambar untuk membuat Baekhyun juga mengetahui seperti apa dunia luar itu dan Baekhyun merasa takjub karena yang aslinya jauh lebih mengagumkan.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun jatuh tersimpuh diatas tanah membuat Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap sang adik dan terkekeh geli setelahnya, "Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat." Pikirnya Baekhyun jatuh tersandung, tapi sayang fikiran itu segera lenyap kala melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sesuatu serta tangannya tak henti memijat pelan tungkainya.

Ada apa?

"Maaf, kaki ku tak cukup kuat menahan beban ku terlalu lama." Sesal si mungil itu.

Chanyeol merengut tak mengerti, "Tapi kita barusaja berjalan 15 menit."

"Aku ini bukan seorang duyung sejati pun aku juga tak bisa disebut manusia pula. Aku mungkin memiliki kaki tapi aku juga bukan manusia sesungguhnya karena aku pun memiliki ekor seorang duyung karena itu kaki ku tidak berfungsi sebaik milik manusia pada umumnya." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol jelas terserang rasa bersalah, sedikit menyesal telah menertawai sang adik sementara dia tak tahu kebenarannya seperti apa. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus bertanya lebih dulu sebelum membuat Baekhyun tersinggung lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu."

"Tak apa." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan seperti biasa.

Senyuman Baekhyun benar-benar indah, bahkan Chanyeol telah memasuk'kan itu dalam daftar hal favoritenya.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan kala Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba membawa tubunnya dalam gendongan ala brydal style.

"Turunkan aku!" Seru Baekhyun panik.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berat." Cicit Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau sama sekali tidak berat, bahkan kau lebih ringan dari Hyejin." Tutur Chanyeol jujur.

Well, itu benar. Hyejin memang lebih berat dari pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa Hyejin?" Tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun, "Kekasih ku."

Baekhyun merasakan tusukan kuat didadanya kala mendengar itu, nafasnya tercekat, tangannya segera menghampiri dada guna mengurangi rasa sakit.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak boleh menahan nafasnya di cuaca sangat panas seperti ini, Baekhyun harus memberikan oksigennya udara yang cukup dibawah panasnya terik matahari seperti ini.

Nafasnya tak bisa Baekhyun kontrol, sesak tak juga bisa dihindari. Dia memerlukan air secepatnya.

"Baekhyun! Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan paniknya.

Baekhyun tentu tak sanggup memberinya jawaban terlalu sibuk untuk meraih oksigen. Diantara panik mendera, pikiran bodoh selalu menghampiri.

Chanyeol pun mengalami hal yang sama, kiranya Baekhyun membutuhkan nafas buatan jadi tanpa banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berfikir, Chanyeol segera memberi adiknya itu nafas buatan.

Chanyeol menyalurkan udara melalui mulut Baekhyun, si mungil itu tentu saja terkejut akan perlakuan Chanyeol namun tangan nya terlalu lemah untuk digerak'kan.

Setelah Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mengontrol alur nafasnya Chanyeol selesai memberikan CPR pada Baekhyun.

"Ba..bawa ak... Aku kekamar." Pinta Baekhyun patah-patah karena nafasnya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, pria jangkung itu segera berlari memasuki rumah mereka, "Bibi Soojung! Bibi Soojung!" Teriak Chanyeol kalap.

Tak lama Nancy menghampiri nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari, "Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya Nancy tak luput memandangi Baekhyun yang berada didalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sesak nafas." Nancy membola terkejut dan juga heran. Pasalnya Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam air selama 3 jam tadi dan kenapa Baekhyun sudah merasakan sesak sekarang. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya perlu masuk ke air sekali dalam sehari.

Lalu kenapa sekarang begini?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Setelah Nancy melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun masuk kedalam tabungnya tanpa sengaja meremas pelan pinggul Baekhyun.

Itu gerakan refleks, yaa setidaknya Chanyeol menyebutnya begitu.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkagum dengan ekor indah milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol begitu terpana mengikuti tiap liukan ekor indah itu.

Baekhyun seperti kebiasaannya gemar meletak'kan tangannya didinding tabung kaca miliknya, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lantas turut membawa tangannya untuk disatukan dengan milik Baekhyun.

Mengira jika si mungil itu kembali mengajaknya menyatukan tangan mereka, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap sendu telapak tangan mereka yang menyatu, hanya untuk beberapa detik karena setelahnya Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan berbalik memberikan punggungnya yang terekspos pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa dia malah memandang tangannya hampa dan terluka, yang Chanyeol tahu adalah hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit.

Kenapa?

Semua itu tak sedikitpun luput dari pandangan Nancy, wanita paruh baya itupun mengerti jika sesuatu tengah mengganggu fikiran anak asuhnya.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda kembali, saya yang akan menolong Baekhyun nanti." Ujar Nancy pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Nancy ragu, "Saya bisa tuan, selama ini sayalah yang membantu Baekhyun." Nancy berusaha memberikan pengertian pada siragu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, pria jangkung itu memandang punggung Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Nancy segera menghampiri anak asuhnya untuk meminta penjelasan akan apa yang barusaja terjadi.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Sudah satu harian ini Yunhoo belum melihat wajah putra bungsunya, Yunhoo tak bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindui Baekhyun.

Pria lanjut usia itu lantas memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun diruangannya. Yunhoo telah memasuki kamar Baekhyun namun tak mendapati anaknya itu dimanapun.

Melihat pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun tidak tertutup Yunhoo tersenyum, anaknya itu pasti tengah berendam ditabungnya. Yunhoo pun membawa kursi rodanya mendekati kamar mandi Baekhyun.

Yunhoo telah bersiap untuk masuk kedalam, namun terhenti kala melihat sesuatu yang janggal antara Nancy dan Baekhyun. Yunhoo pun lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan disebalik pintu.

Baekhyun membiarkan kepalanya keluar dari air saat Nancy membalik tubuhnya pelan. "Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Nancy seraya mengelus pelan mochi cheeks Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih." Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

Nah, sekarang Nancy tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun kembali harus masuk kedalam air, Chanyeol telah membuat hati Baekhyun mengalami proses pembekuan.

"Nancy, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tebakan Nancy benar adanya air mata Baekhyun kembali membasahi pipinya dan membuat air dalam tabungnya berubah menjadi merah karena tetesan darah dari mata Baekhyun.

Yunhoo terperangah. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak air mata darah yang Baekhyun keluarkan?

Percayalah, kalian tidak akan sanggup membayangkannya.

Yunhoo menatap pemandangan itu dengan miris, hatinya pun turut teriris.

"Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" Gumamnya sendu

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **Cangkem :**

EXO COMEBACK WOOOYYY! ASTAGA MAMPUS LIAT TREASERNYA! KEREN SUMPAH ADA ICHINGNYAAAAA :'))

Jadi nama pengasuh Baekhyun itu bukan Nancy tapi Soojung. Nancy ini sejenis Nanny tapi py lebih milih makek Nancy. Suka aja dengernya :D

Fyi, umur Chanyeol disini 27 dan Baekhyun 15 yaa.. Jadi age-gap nya 12tahun :))

Dan py gak bilang kalo disini hati Baekhyun sehalus sutra yaa apalagi dengan umur Baekhyun yang segitu.. Wkwkwkwk

Btw, Ini py makek target riview juga yaa.. Ayo semangat riviewnya biar py semangat juga buat ngetiknya \btw ini sejenis dengan pemaksaan..wkwkwk/

Thanks for fav, foll and riview ;* py cinta kalian ;*

 **Dewi Ichigo Ichi, Theresia341, kusuka, KimAyrra99, Tianrui, cutiepiehyun, Noor401, chalienB04, BaekHill, neeil614, Realcynk92, megumi30, Narin.s, kickykeklikler, Park LouisYeol, BaekhyuneeBee, Crunchy Choco, Chanbaekismyown, Love Chanbaek,Noor401, chanbaekis, KimAyrra99.**

 **NB :**

YAHH! Chanyeol udah punya kekasih dong :((

apa baekhyun entar kayak little mermaid yg akhirnya bunuh diri pakai belati dan nyeburin diri ke laut gara" chanyeol punya cinta lain?

Jujur aja py gak pernah nonton film little mermaid yang versi aslinya, py cuma nonton yang versi remake dewasanya wkwkwkwk...

Dan disana gak ada adegan yang begitu, tapi kayaknya cerita yang py buat ini hampir mirip kearah situ :D KAYAKNYA YA :D

wkwkwk Chanyeol mimpi basah gezz :D

 **#CHANBAEK MENUJU HALAL**


	3. Chapter 2

" **MERMAN'S HEART** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ANGST**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol khawatir.

Pria itu merasa khawatir akan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, maklum saja semenjak insiden sore lalu kala Baekhyun memberinya punggung, mereka tak bertemu lagi setelah itu.

Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun untuk memastikan keadaan sang adik, hanya saja dirinya terlalu segan untuk melakukan itu secara langsung. Pasalnya pertemuan mereka yang terakhir tak berjalan baik, Chanyeol rasa.

Tapi Chanyeol harus bertemu Baekhyun untuk meredakan rasa khawatirnya dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Pria itu berjalan seperti setrikaan, mondar-mandir seraya memikirkan cara yang masuk akal agar Baekhyun tidak mencurigainya.

Dan tampaknya dewi Fortuna tengah menghampiri Chanyeol, idenya muncul seketika kala Nancy kebetulan melintas dengan sebuah baki yang berisi susu strawberry diatasnya.

Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu untuk adiknya sebab Nancy memang menuju ke ruangan sang adik.

"Bibi Soojung tunggu sebentar!" Panggil Chanyeol membuat wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya Nancy sopan.

Chanyeol berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tidak kotor sama sekali, "Apakah itu untuk Baekhyun?" Tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu.

Nancy lantas mengangguk pelan menjawabi. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sini bi, biar aku saja yang memberikannya pada Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol seraya hendak meraih baki yang berada ditangan Nancy.

Nancy jelas menolak, namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tak bisa meyakinkan wanita paruh baya itu. Akhirnya dengan perasaan tak enak wanita itu membiarkan Chanyeol mengantarkan susu untuk Baekhyun sementara dirinya kembali ke dapur.

Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun setelah mengetuk pelan pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Nancy, aku tak bisa meraih celana panjang ku, bisakah kau mengambilkannya untuk ku?" Pinta si mungil itu didepan lemari yang pintunya terbuka. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh pintu lemari.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, rupanya Baekhyun tak melihat jika yang datang bukanlah Nancy melainkan dirinya.

Chanyeol meletak'kan baki berisi susu strawberry untuk Baekhyun diatas meja nakas kemudian pria itu mendekati Baekhyun berniat untuk membantu adiknya itu.

Namun sepertinya itu adalah tindakan yang salah, sebab disebalik pintu lemari itu ternyata menyembunyikan bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi oleh celana.

Si mungil itu hanya memakai sweater, sweater itu pun terangkat-angkat seiring lompatan Baekhyun mencoba meraih celana yang ia maksud membuat celana dalam berwarna kuning mengintip keluar.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya. Si mungil itu jelas terkejut mendapati Chanyeol dihadapannya kini bukanlah Nancy seperti apa yang dia kira.

"Ma.. Maaf aku kira kau Nancy." Ujar Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Oh sungguh! Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang rapuh, dia bahkan meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali tak ia buat. Bahkan itupun tak terhitung dalam sebuah kesalahan. Ugh!

"Tak masalah, Celana mana yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat matanya tak memandangi paha mulus Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meminta dijamah.

"Yang tebal dan panjang diujung sana, diluar sangat dingin." cicit si mungil itu seraya menunjuk'kan mana celana yang dia maksud.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila!" Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam cumbuan.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak liar, tak terkendali. Menghisap dan mengemut bibir Baekhyun tanpa memberi jeda. Baekhyun bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk memberikan respon.

Kakinya melemas dan Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih pinggang Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak terjatuh. Chanyeol kehilangan akal saat Lidah nya masuk menyapa lidah Baekhyun.

Lidah Baekhyun benar-benar terasa nikmat, Chanyeol menyedotnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Anghh~" Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menahan desahannya sebab lidahnya sudah sepenuhnya Chanyeol tarik.

Mendengat desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar dengan aksinya. Pria itu buru-buru melepaskan belitan lidahnya pada lidah Baekhyun dan melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Maaf aku hilang kendali." Ujar Chanyeol menyesal. Pria itu merasa buruk, amat sangat buruk.

Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal itu pada adiknya?

Setelah mengambilkan celana yang Baekhyun maksud, pria itu segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun meninggalkan si mungil itu dengan hatinya berbunga dan jantungnya berdentum kencang.

Baekhyun mengerak'kan tangannya malu-malu diatas bibir tipisnya yang baru saja Chanyeol cumbu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya merasakan betapa manis rasa bibir Baekhyun.

Sungguh nikmat! Chanyeol ingin lagi!

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol kembali menjalani tugasnya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan CNB grup, setelah mendapatkan libur 2hari. Pria jangkung itu mendesah lelah mendapati ada begitu banyaknya dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja nya.

Baru 2 hari dan banyaknya bukan main, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berlibur lama-lama jika begini. Seraya menggeleng-gekengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol pun menduduk'kan buttnya pada kursi kebanggaannya.

"Let's go to the work." Gumamnya sebelum terfokus pada tumpukan dokumen diatas meja berkaca miliknya.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya, Chanyeol pun merasa sedikit kelelahan. Pria jangkung itu melakukan stretching bertepatan dengan pintunya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Alis Chanyeol naik satu, "Aku kira kau lupa jalan pulang ke korea." Sarkasnya kemudian.

Wanita itu, Kim Hyejin sang kekasih hanya berdecak malas, "Kau tahu sendiri'kan bagaimana pekerjaan ku."

Chanyeol hanya berdehem malas menanggapinya, sejujurnya Chanyeol tak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan Hyejin. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol harus rela Hyejin mempertontonkan tubuhnya untuk khalayak ramai.

"Ayah ku mengundang mu untuk makan malam dirumah."

Hyejin berjengit heran, "Ayah mu ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ingin berkenalan dengan calon menantu nya." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit main-main dinadanya.

Hyejin terkekeh seraya meletakkan tas tangannya diatas kursi tamu lalu mendekati Chanyeol. Wanita itu lantas memutar kursi Chanyeol hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Wanita itu membungkuk membuat buah dadanya menyembul akibat bajunya yang memang terlalu seksi, "Berhentilah membual, bukankah kau bilang merindukan aku?" Ujar Hyejin sensual.

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian dengan satu tarikan segera membawa tubuh Hyejin dalam rengkuhannya, "Jangan pernah berani meminta ku berhenti." Peringatnya.

Sayang belum sempat Chanyeol menjalankan niatnya, Minseok sang sekretaris telah lebih dulu menghentikannya. Chanyeol bisa saja melanjutkan kegiatannya didepan orang banyak sekalipun tapi tidak didepan Minseok yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Minseok menatap Chanyeol jengah, "Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan sebaiknya kau hentikan sekarang." Ujar pria bermata seperti kucing itu kemudian dan terdengar malas.

"Aku membutuhkan dokumen-dokumen itu segera, jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya dalam 30menit lagi maka kau akan lihat apa yang bisa lidah ku lakukan." Chanyeol sontak mendorong pelan Hyejin, menjauhkan wanita itu dari pangkuannya dan kembali berbalik pada tumpukan dokumennya mengabaikan Hyejin yang sudah merajuk juga terlihat marah.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyejin, "Dan kau!" kata Minseok seraya menunjuk kearah Hyejin, "Sebaiknya kau pastikan bahwa kau tidak mengganggu atau aku tidak segan-segan mengusir mu dari sini." Setelah mengucapkan itu Minseok pun berlalu meninggalkan Hyejin dengan mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Chanyeol!! Sungguh? Kau diam saja Minseok merendahkan mu begitu saja? Kau bos nya dan kau yang diperlakukan seperti bawahan!" Protes Hyejin tak terima.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Well, Minseok adalah kaki tangan ayah ku dan itu berarti dia memang atasan ku." Tutur Chanyeol benar-benar malas membahas masalah yang sama disetiap kalinya.

Itu benar, Minseok adalah kaki tangan Yunhoo. Pria bermata kucing itu mendapatkan wewenang untuk mengawasi kinerja Chanyeol selama di perusahaan.

Biasanya Minseok tidak pernah bertingkah sebossy itu, Minseok bertingkah seperti itu hanya jika ada Hyejin disana. Minseok amat sangat tidak menyukai Hyejin, baginya Hyejin adalah wanita rendahan yang bisanya hanyalah menjadi benalu dalam hidup orang lain.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Yunhoo tak salah memperkerjakan Siwon sebagai ahli hukum untuk keluarganya. Terlepas seberapa kekanakan sikap pria itu, pekerjaannya tak pernah mengecewakan.

Sama seperti kali ini, baru 2hari yang lalu Yunhoo memintanya mengerjakan sesuatu dan kini pria itu telah kembali dan membawakan apa yang Yunhoo inginkan.

Yunhoo tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini, tangannya pun memencet tombol yang ada diatas mejanya dan tak lama dari itu sang kaki tangan datang menghampiri.

"Suruh Soojung menemui ku." Titahnya kemudian.

Seperti apa yang diharapkan, wanita paruh baya itu tentu datang dengan cepat.

Yunhoo memberikan Nancy senyuman hangat membuat Nancy berjengit heran, "Aku memiliki hadiah untuk mu." Ujar Yunhoo seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas tebal pada Nancy dan diterima wanita itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Matanya menyisir serta membaca apa yang tertulis didalam secarik kertas itu.

Mata Nancy semakin membesar setelah memahami apa yang tertulis disana, itu adalah secarik kertas yang menujuk'kan jika Baekhyun adalah putranya.

"Terimakasih banyak tuan." Ucapnya penuh syukur.

Jelas Nancy sangat bersyukur akan hal ini, wanita paruh baya itu telah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri bahkan Soojung telah merelakan seluruh hidupnya untuk Baekhyun.

Ya, Soojung memilih melajang seumur hidupnya dan merawat Baekhyun layaknya anaknya sendiri dan kini harapan itu telah terwujud.

Kini anak asuhnya itu bukanlah lagi Park Baekhyun putra bungsu Park Yunhoo melainkan Byun Baekhyun anak dari Byun Soojung.

Bukan maksud Yunhoo untuk tidak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dipertanyakan dikemudian hari.

Yunhoo tahu yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

Tapi cobalah posisi kan dirimu menjadi dia, Sekiranya apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Ketermenungannya terganggu akan dering ponselnya, nama Chanyeol adalah apa yang tertera dilayar benda pipih itu.

Yunhoo lantas menerima panggilan itu, "Tumben sekali. Ada apa, nak?" Tanya Yunhoo sedikit heran sebab tak pernah Chanyeol menelfonnya dijam kerja seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika Hyejin akan datang malam ini." Chanyeol memberi jawaban dengan sedikit antusias.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu ayah akan menunggu kalian." Ujar Yunhoo pelan. Tak benar-benar menaruh peduli nya pada hal itu.

Setelah mematikan sambungan telfon, Yunhoo meminta para maidnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang sedikit spesial malam ini.

Sekali lagi, Yunhoo bukannya ingin menerima Hyejin sebagai menantu. Pria lanjut usia itu hanya ingin bersikap wajar agar Chanyeol tak merasa tersinggung akan sikap pilih kasihnya.

"Soojung!" Panggilnya pada Nancy yang saat itu baru saja meletakkan sajian keatas meja makan.

Wanita paruh baya itu segera menyahuti dan mendekati Yunhoo, "Ada apa tuan?"

"Malam ini, bisakah kau membuat Baekhyun menetap dikamarnya?" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan permintaan. Nancy menatap Yunhoo meminta penjelasan.

Yunhoo mendesah pelan, "Kekasih Chanyeol akan datang berkunjung malam ini."

Baekhyun tak lagi tinggal didalam ruangannya sepanjang waktu, si mungil itu terkadang keluar dari ruangannya dan berkeliling hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan suntuk.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun keluar diwaktu yang salah, seandainya saja ia tetap berdiam diri didalam ruangannya setidaknya untuk 5 menit lagi saja, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan barusan.

Meski keberadaan sang ayah terbilang jauh dari dirinya, namun seorang duyung memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Pendengaran itulah yang digunakan oleh para duyung untuk tetap berkomunikasi meski bermil-mil jauhnya.

Mata Baekhyun meredup kecewa, si mungil itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali menuju ruangannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tetap di ruangannya saja untuk membuat hatinya tetap aman.

Benar! Berada diluar ruangan membuat hatinya membeku lebih cepat.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Malam hampir tiba, Nancy melangkahkan tungkainya buru-buru keruangan Baekhyun dengan membawa satu buku ditangannya. Baekhyun gemar sekali membaca jadi fikirnya ia bisa menahan Baekhyun dengan buku itu.

Pintu ia buka setelah mengetuk pelan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun yang menatap keluar jendela adalah apa yang pertama kali Nancy tangkap melalui inderanya.

"Para peri memberi mu kabar lagi?" Tanya Nancy seraya menutup pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Para Syren membuat keributan dilautan Norwegia."

Nancy merengut kemudian menduduk'kan dirinya diujung ranjang Baekhyun, tempat dimana kaki Baekhyun berada. "Syren? Ibu tak pernah mendengar tentang Syren sebelumnya." Celetuk wanita itu.

Baekhyun bergumam, "Mereka bermigrasi namun membuat keributan disana." Jelas si mungil itu.

Syren dan duyung adalah definisi serupa namun tak sama, wajar jika terjadi keributan dilautan jika keduanya dipertemukan.

Nancy mengangguk faham, wanita itu kemudian menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada Baekhyun, "Ibu membawakan mu buku baru, bacalah siapa tahu kau suka."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang Nancy pegang, itu adalah buku dongeng yang lainnya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan buku yang tadi pagi kau berikan Nancy dan sekarang aku lelah untuk membaca." Nancy pun mau tak mau menarik kembali buku itu, rencana nya gagal.

Sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Baekhyun menetap diruangan ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum getir menatap wajah kebingungan Nancy, "Tapi aku akan tetap didalam sini seperti bagaimana yang ayah ku pinta." Nancy membola terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tahu?

"Baby, kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Nancy tak benar menahan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, senyuman yang membuat perasaan Nancy terenyuh.

Perasaan siapa pula yang tak terenyuh melihat senyuman penuh luka itu?

.

Chanyeol benar membawa Hyejin untuk datang berkunjung kerumahnya, Pria itu segera membawa Hyejin menuju ruang makan dimana sang ayah telah menunggu disana.

"Ayah ini Hyejin, Hyejin ini ayah ku." Ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan keduanya.

Senyuman manis yang Hyejin sematkan tak cukup mampu untuk membuat bibir Yunhoo tertular senyuman pula. Pria itu hanya memberikan tatapan datar dan menilai Hyejin dari atas sampai kebawah.

Hyejin cukup cantik, namun tak cukup pintar untuk berpakaian.

"Temanilah ayah ku mengobrol dulu, aku ingin menukar pakaian ku." Ujar Chanyeol segera berlalu tanpa menunggu respon Hyejin terlebih dahulu membuat Hyejin mau tak mau menurutinya.

Hyejin duduk ditempatnya dalam resah mendera, pasalnya Yunhoo terlihat benar-benar tidak bersahabat saat ini.

"Maaf tuan apa ada yang salah?" Dengan seluruh keberanian Hyejin mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Yunhoo terkekeh pelan, "Tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya tengah memikirkan betapa bodohnya putra ku." Ujar Yunhoo tak benar membuat Hyejin mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa Chanyeol memiliki kekasih yang bahkan tidak tahu cara berpakaian yang baik." Itu adalah kalimat sarkas, siapapun tahu itu.

Hyejin tahu, namun Hyejin masih tak mengerti kenapa Yunhoo mengatakan itu.

"Apa tujuan mu menjalin hubungan dengan putraku?"

Nah, sekarang Hyejin baru mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya.

Wanita itu akhirnya memahami jika Yunhoo tidaklah menyukai dirinya, pasti Yunhoo akan memintanya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Drama klasik orangtua.

Hyejin mendengus, "Jika yang anda maksud adalah meminta ku untuk memutuskan hubungan kami, maka saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya tuan karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Balas Hyejin benar melupakan segala sopan santunnya yang tadi berusaha ia pertahankan. Ya walaupun hanya berpura-pura.

Yunhoo sedikit banyak dibuat terkaget-kaget oleh sikap Hyejin barusan, tak menyangka jika Hyejin begitu tak berpendidikan.

"Tidak, karena anak ku sendiri yang akan melakukan itu untuk ku." Balas Yunhoo tenang. Hyejin membeku.

Sebenarnya Pria lanjut usia itu tidak terlalu tersinggung akan sikap Hyejin, setidaknya ini bisa Yunhoo jadikan sebuah alibi untuk membuat Chanyeol melepaskan Hyejin.

Bukan'kah begitu?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Setelah Chanyeol mengantarkan Hyejin sampai kedalam mobil wanita itu, Chanyeol lantas menemui ayah nya yang meminta untuk menemuinya diruang kerja milik Yunhoo.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Yunhoo.

"Duduklah!"

Chanyeol menurutinya, pria jangkung itu menduduk'kan buttnya diatas kursi yang tersedia.

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan pada mu." Ujar Yunhoo tenang, namun Chanyeol bisa melihat raut keragu-raguan dikerutan wajah sang ayah.

Yunhoo menghela nafas pelan, "Ayah ingin kau memutuskan hubungan mu dengan Hyejin."

Chanyeol jelas terhenyak ditempat, Chanyeol lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ayah, aku tahu ayah tak menyukai Hyejin tapi Hyejin adalah gadis yang baik." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha membela sang kekasih.

"Tapi menurut ayah tidak begitu," Chanyeol merengut meminta penjelasan. "Ayah hanya mengatakan padanya untuk memperbaiki cara berpakaiannya dan wanita itu memberi ayah makian. Begitu kah definisi baik menurut mu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkejut, namun ia tak juga dapat percaya begitu saja. Tapi tidak mungkin ayahnya berbohong untuk hal seperti itu.

"Carilah orang lain yang lebih pantas."

Chanyeol bingung, "Ayah itu ti.."

"Baekhyun jatuh hati pada mu, Nak."

Seseorang tolong beritahu Chanyeol bahwa itu bukanlah lelucon seperti apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini!

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

"Baekhyun mencintai mu, Nak."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terperanjat dari tempat duduk mendengarnya, "Apa?!!"

Chanyeol berharap bahwa ayahnya salah bicara atau telinganya yang salah mendengar. Tapi tidak, ayahnya sama sekali tak salah bicara juga telinganya tidaklah bermasalah dalam mendengar, Baekhyun memang jatuh hati padanya.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Ayah tidak'kah kau sadar bahwa dia itu adalah adik'ku!" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menekan emosinya.

"Kalian memiliki ibu yang berbeda, jadi secara teknis kalian bukanlah saudara kandung." Ujar Yunhoo enteng tanpa beban seolah apa yang ia katakan bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ayah!"

"Paling tidak cobalah dulu." Saran Yunhoo selembut mungkin. Tak ingin menyulut emosi Chanyeol yang memang sudah berada diujung lidah.

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya akan apa yang ayahnya katakan barusan, "Tidak! Bagaimanapun dia tetap adik ku ayah, aku tak bisa." Tolak Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh, tak dapat terbantahkan.

Yunhoo akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan, pria lanjut usia itu sudah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan memberikan reaksi seperti itu.

"Ayah mengerti, ayah tak akan memaksa mu." Yunhoo mengalah, Chanyeol memang anak yang penurut tapi juga memiliki keras kepala yang sama seperti dirinya.

Jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan tidak maka jawaban itu tidak akan berubah meski langit terbelah menjadi dua.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin ayah sampaikan aku akan kembali ke kamar ku." Ujar Chanyeol masih memiliki rasa kesal dalam hatinya.

Yunhoo hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung putra sulungnya itu, Yunhoo hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Akan apa yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya.

Yunhoo mendadak mengerang kesakitan membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya hendak keluar dari sana, pria jangkung itu segera berbalik dan melihat sang ayah tengah meremas dadanya kuat.

Chanyeol sontak mendekati sang ayah, "Ayah! Ayah kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol panik.

Yunhoo tentu saja tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, sakit dibagian jantungnya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Jantungnya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan pisau lalu ditaburi dengan air garam. Sakit sekali!

Yunhoo tahu bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak bungsunya itu jika dirinya tak lagi bisa menolong?

Baekhyun yang malang.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Dikarenakan kondisi Ayahnya tak memungkinkan untuk pergi kerumah sakit, Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa memanggil seorang dokter keluarga untuk mengecek keadaan Yunhoo.

"Kondisi Tuan Yunhoo makin memburuk, untuk saat ini saya hanya bisa memberikan obat-obatan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tolong jangan biarkan Tuan Yunhoo terlalu banyak berfikir." Ujar Dokter Kim menjelaskan.

Chanyeol terduduk lemas diatas sofa yang ada didalam kamar Yunhoo, merasa bersalah telah membuat ayah nya menjadi banyak fikiran. Tapi jujur saja Chanyeol tak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk menjalin kasih dengan sang adik.

Yang benar saja! Chanyeol masih waras!

Mungkin memang Chanyeol tertarik pada tubuh Baekhyun, itupun karena Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pria, tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun.

Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"Saya turut prihatin tuan." Tepukan diberikan oleh dokter Kim sebagai penyemangat. Tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol pastilah terpukul akan hal ini.

Bagaimanapun Yunhoo adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Chanyeol miliki. Dokter Kim jelas tak mengetahui perihal keberadaan Baekhyun.

Setelahnya dokter Kim pun berlalu meninggalkan mansion Park sementara Chanyeol masih betah memandang sendu ayahnya yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak berniat keluar dari kamar sang ayah sebelum pria lanjut usia itu terbangun dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang parau.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mendekati ayah nya, "Ada apa ayah? Ayah membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya seraya membantu Yunhoo untuk duduk.

Yunhoo menggeleng pelan, "Ayah rasa ayah sudah terlalu lama hidup didunia ini." Ujar Yunhoo sendu.

"Ayah ku mohon jangan mengatakan itu." Pinta Chanyeol sedih.

Yunhoo tersenyum lemah, "Bisakah ayah minta satu hal pada mu sebelum ayah menghembuskan nafas terakhir." Ucap Yunhoo menatap Chanyeol penuh pengharapan.

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya ragu, khawatir jika sang ayah meminta hal yang sama. Sungguh Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan itu, bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi anak durhaka, tapi Chanyeol memang benar-benar tak bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pasangannya.

Baekhyun bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Yunhoo yang mengerti akan kebingungan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, "Tenang saja, ayah tidak akan meminta mu untuk bersama Baekhyun. Kau berhak memutuskan masa depan mu sendiri." Tutur Yunhoo pelan seraya menepuk pelan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam tangan keriput nya.

"Walaupun itu dengan Hyejin sekalipun?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol menyayangi Hyejin tak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk melepaskan Hyejin, Yunhoo memahami itu.

Pria lanjut usia itu tersenyum kemudian memberi anggukan pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, sungguh ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Meski ayahnya memiliki watak yang keras, namun pria itu tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang ayah inginkan untuk aku lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Yunhoo mendesah pelan mencoba menguatkan diri jika ini memanglah hal yang tepat untuk ia lakukan, "Kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan pernafasan dan kakinya'kan?" Tanya Yunhoo, Chanyeol mengangguk. Jelas, ia sudah menyaksikannya sendiri tempo hari.

"Ayah pernah mendengar jika di Espenes memiliki tabib terkenal yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, bisakah kau membawa Baekhyun kesana untuk diobati? Setidaknya, ayah harus memastikan Baekhyun sembuh sebelum ayah dijemput ajal." Ujar Yunhoo melirih, Chanyeol tentu tanpa fikir panjang segera mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan sang ayah.

Setidaknya permintaan yang satu ini lebih mudah untuk dilakukan dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah omong kosong semata, penyakit Baekhyun sama sekali tak memiliki obat. Baekhyun tak bisa diselamatkan meski dengan bantuan tabib terpandai sekalipun. Hidup Baekhyun akan berjalan normal hanya jika Chanyeol membalas cinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akan tetap hidup jika hatinya kembali seperti sebelum merasakan patah hati.

"Bisakah ayah meminta satu hal lagi?" Tanya ayahnya kembali Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabi.

"Tolong suruh Soojung menemui ayah."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya ayah."

Chanyeol pun segera keluar dari kamar Yunhoo dan menuju ke ruangan Baekhyun karena disanalah Nancy berada. Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkainya dengan perasaan canggung, sedikit aneh memikirkan ia akan bersitatap dengan sang adik yang baru saja ia ketahui memiliki perasaan padanya.

Tapi tak masalah, toh mereka juga tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih atau semacamnya.

Mengenyampingkan hal itu, Chanyeol pun membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun membuat Nancy dan Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi ayah memanggil mu bi'." Nancy mengangguk faham, wanita paruh baya itu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan menduduk'kan dirinya tepat dimana Nancy duduk tadi, "Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak keluar tadi? Aku ingin mengenalkan Hyejin pada mu tadi." Tanya Chanyeol menatap sejurus pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Chanyeol berkedip berusaha memusatkan pandangannya pada apa yang dia lihat, retina Baekhyun berubah menjadi redup dalam beberapa saat. Sampai Chanyeol tak pasti hal itu benar terjadi atau tidak.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku di pangkuannya, "Nancy meminta ku untuk menyelesaikan buku ini." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk'kan buku tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak pernah berbohong semasa hidupnya, ia tak bisa melakukan itu karena bertentang dengan tabiat seorang duyung. Maka itu Baekhyun mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Hyejin kemari lain kali." Ujar Chanyeol disertai senyuman idiot nya.

Baekhyun turut tersenyum pula, "Tentu, aku akan menunggu hari itu datang." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa itu buku yang lainnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, ini cerita tentang Syren dan aku juga tak terlalu suka menyukai isinya karena semua yang mereka diskripsikan lebih mirip ke arah duyung dibanding Syren." Ujar Baekhyun berpendapat.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti, "Bukankah duyung dan Syren itu sama saja?"

Baekhyun segera membantah, "Tidak, Syren dan duyung tidaklah sama." Nah, kini Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat penasaran.

Apa yang membedakan mereka?

Menyadari kebingungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menjelaskannya, "Mungkin kami memang sama-sama memiliki ekor, tapi Syren memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk. Para duyung akan senantiasa menjauhi daratan sebisa mereka, namun kaum Syren selalu mendekati daratan untuk mendapatkan raga yang dapat mereka tukar dengan miliknya. Syren lahir dari sebuah kutukan sementara kami lahir dari sebuah anugerah lautan, itu jelas kedua hal yang jauh berbeda.jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Jelas tersirat nada tak suka didalamnya kala kaum Syren disamakan dengan kaumnya.

Ada apa?

Chanyeol penasaran, "Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sangat membenci mereka?" Tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Aku tidak membenci mereka, aku hanya tidak begitu menyukai mereka. Mereka menggunakan kelemahan manusia untuk menukar raga mereka agar mendapat kan hidup yang lebih baik." Ujar Baekhyun memberitahu.

Chanyeol semakin berjengit tak mengerti. Chanyeol adalah manusia normal jadi Chanyeol sangat tidak faham dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. Bukan tak faham sebenarnya, hanya saja penjelasan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mengambil alih raga orang lain?

Tapi daripada membahas lebih jauh, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk'kan kepalanya seolah mengerti.

"Aku memiliki kabar gembira untuk mu." Chanyeol berujar seraya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Baekhyun merengut, "Apa itu?"

"Aku akan membawa mu pergi untuk berobat dan Penyakit mu akan sembuh sebentar lagi. Yeaayyy!!!" Tutur Chanyeol antusias.

Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah, "Mengobati penyakit ku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat yang mana malah membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

Chanyeol pun melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Chanyeol harus segera kembali kekamar dan tidur. Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum pergi ke Espenes.

"Sudah malam, aku harus beristirahat." Ujar Chanyeol berpamitan.

Chanyeol pun beranjak hendak berlalu, namun kembali terduduk lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya heran, "Ada apa?"

"Aku hampir lupa, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menunggu lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang belajarlah memanggil ku Hyung, aku adalah kakak mu. Kau tidak ingin digelari adik yang tidak sopan'kan? Ujar Chanyeol bercanda diakhir kalimatnya seraya mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

Kalau saja Chanyeol sedikit lebih jeli lagi, Chanyeol akan melihat cahaya mata Baekhyun semakin meredup.

Baekhyun sudah mengetahui fakta tak terbantahkan itu, lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun akan hal itu?

Kenapa Chanyeol harus mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa mereka memang tidak akan pernah bersatu?

Kenapa Chanyeol harus sejahat itu?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Nancy mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yunhoo, "Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar hingga kedalam.

"Ya, masuklah." Ujar Yunhoo mengamini. Nancy pun masuk tanpa lupa menutup pintu setelahnya.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya Nancy.

Yunhoo menatap Nancy penuh rasa bersalah, pria lanjut usia itu mendesah pelan sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Ujar Yunhoo tatapannya tampak memilukan.

Nancy merengut, "Maaf? Untuk apa tuan?" Tanya Nancy tak mengerti.

"Baekhyun." Tubuh Nancy seketika menegang, "Maaf aku tak bisa menolongnya, aku sudah membujuk Chanyeol tapi gagal." Bahu Nancy jatuh, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Yunhoo sedih.

"Tak apa tuan, Baekhyun masih bisa bertahan jika kita melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya." Ujar Nancy berusaha tegar.

Yunhoo menggeleng, Baekhyun tak bisa lagi bertahan. Hatinya sudah dalam proses membeku.

Baekhyun tak lagi memiliki waktu yang banyak, Baekhyun sekarat.

"Kita juga tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, hati Baekhyun sudah dalam proses pembekuan." Nancy menatap Yunhoo sedikit terkejut, Nancy sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun menangis ditabungnya hari itu dan aku tahu Baekhyun tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi." Nancy memejamkan matanya menahan airmatanya agar tak tumpah.

Yunhoo menatap wanita itu prihatin, dalam hati meragu untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia katakan namun Nancy harus mengetahui hal itu.

Yunhoo lagi-lagi menghela nafas guna mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Aku meminta Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Espenes." Saat itu juga Nancy terduduk lemas setelah mendengar ucapan Yunhoo barusan.

"Kenapa tuan? Kenapa anda melakukan itu pada Baekhyun? Aku baru saja mendapatkannya sebagai anak ku, kenapa kau mengambilnya lagi dari ku?" Tangis Nancy pecah, suaranya terdengar begitu terluka. Perasaan wanita itu pastilah teramat sakit saat ini sebagaimana pula perasaannya.

"Soojung-ah, 15hari cukup lama untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pergilah bersamanya." Saran Yunhoo pelan, Nancy meraung.

Menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak ada yang bisa wanita itu lakukan selain menangis menyalahi segala sesuatu yang tidak adil pada anak asuhnya.

Memang hal ini bukanlah kesalahan Chanyeol, tapi ini juga bukanlah kesalahan Baekhyun. Lalu kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang mendapatkan hukuman ini?

"Maafkan ayah Baekhyun." Bathin Yunhoo melirih.

Yunhoo juga turut menitik'kan airmatanya, jika boleh jujur Yunhoo pun tak sanggup melakukan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, pada akhirnya Yunhoo pun harus memilih.

Memilih Baekhyun mati sia-sia disini atau memilih Baekhyun mati dengan damai di tanah kelahirannya. Dan Yunhoo memilih opsi yang kedua, maka itu Yunhoo meminta Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Espenes.

Espenes adalah sebuah desa kecil dibagian timur laut kotamadya Grimstad di daerah Aust-agder, Norwegia. Desa ini terletak didekat pantai Skaggerak, tempat dimana pertama kalinya Yunhoo dan Baekhee bertatap mata, tempat dimana Baekhyun dilahirkan serta tempat dimana Baekhee berubah menjadi buih.

 _Dan tak lama lagi akan menjadi tempat Baekhyun berubah menjadi buih pula._

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Nancy segera kembali kekamar Baekhyun mendapati anak asuhnya itu telah tertidur dengan noda darah disekitar bantalnya.

Baekhyun pasti menangis tadi dan sudah pasti itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Nancy kembali menangis, wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Nancy pun lantas melangkahkan tungkainya mendekat kearah ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Tangan Baekhyun ia bawa dalam genggaman. Airmatanya yang menetes mengenai punggung tangan Baekhyun membuat tidur Baekhyun terusik.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat Nancy tengah menangis, "Nancy, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Nancy menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis dan amat sangat dipaksakan. Baekhyun pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang ayah ku katakan pada mu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Baekhyun malah mendapatkan tangisan Nancy yang makin terdengar pilu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tahu, Nancy menatap Baekhyun sejenak setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu segera membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah mu meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan mu ke Espenes." Lirih Nancy.

Nah, Baekhyun sekarang mengerti kenapa Nancy bisa menatap nya penuh iba seperti itu. Chanyeol telah membuat keputusannya dan Baekhyun harus rela melepaskan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Seorang duyung bukanlah pemaksa jika berhubungan dengan cinta.

"Ibu menyayangi mu, sangat menyayangi mu Baby." Racaunya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Nancy karena kesedihan Nancy terasa sampai ketulang-tulang.

"Apapun akan ibu lakukan untuk mu agar kau selamat meski harus memberikan nyawa pun ibu rela memberikannya untuk mu." Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku tak apa Nancy." Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak masalah selama Chanyeol bahagia dengan keputusannya.

 _Karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun harus tetap menjalani kutukan yang disebabkan oleh ibu dan ayahnya._

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **Cangkem :**

EXO COMEBACK AKHIRNYAA! asdfghtjklzzz

momen CB berteberan cuy bisa mampus karena diabetes wkwkwk :D

Py milih Norwegia dong wkwkwkwk, karena py pernah nonton diyoutube katanya orangtua nya elsa sama anna tenggelam diperaian Norwegia dan juga katanya Princess ariel dari sana :D

Oh iya lupa! Enjoy it eperibadihh!

Ayo semangat riviewnya biar py semangat juga buat ngetiknya \btw ini sejenis dengan pemaksaan..wkwkwk/

Thanks for fav, foll and riview ;* py cinta kalian ;*

 **Chanbaekismyown, chanyeoliee61, Dewi Ichigo Ichi, BaekHill, Narin.s, kickykeklikler, KimAyrra99, Crunchy Choco, dwynda35, peek4bee, Park LouisYeol, Theresia341, ChanBaek09, chanbaekis, Noor401, Realcynk92, sitifa995.**

 **NB :**

Baekhyun sama Hyejin gak ketemu dong wkwkwk :D

Btw, itu Chanyeol gak jahat kok dia cuma ngajarin Baekhyun sopan santun wkwkwk:))

 **#CHANBAEK MENUJU HALAL**


	4. Chapter 3

" **MERMAN'S HEART** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ANGST**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Baekhyun menemui ayahnya dikamar pria lanjut usia itu, bukan karena Yunhoo tak sanggup menemui Baekhyun. Yunhoo hanya belum sanggup bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun setelah keputusan yang dirinya buat.

Sementara si mungil itu hanya ingin berbicara pada ayahnya.

Setelah diperbolehkan masuk oleh Yunhoo, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar sang ayah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Baekby?" Tanya Yunhoo setelah melihat jam yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku sedikit merindukan ayah."

"Maaf ayah tak bisa menemui mu hari ini." Sesal Yunhoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menduduk'kan buttnya dipinggir ranjang, "Ayah, bukankah seharusnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal daripada menghindari satu sama lain." Baekhyun berujar pelan.

Yunhoo menghela nafas, tak lagi merasa terkejut jika Baekhyun mengetahui itu. Nancy ada disana untuk memberitahunya.

"Maafkan ayah tak bisa menolong mu." Yunhoo jelas merasa menyesal akan ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Tak apa ayah, aku mengerti." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, tak ingin membuat ayahnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Sebab Yunhoo tak juga bisa disalahkan sementara Chanyeol memiliki keputusan ditangannya.

 _Karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun harus tetap menjalani kutukan yang disebabkan oleh ibu dan ayahnya._

"Tidak Baby, kau pantas marah pada ayah karena ayah telah membuat mu merelakan hidup mu untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum getir, mengerti apa yang Yunhoo rasakan.

Yunho telah berusaha menjaganya sebisa mungkin, menjauhkan dirinya dari dunia luar agar dirinya tetap aman. Namun apa mau dikata, penguasa lautanpun tak akan tahu jika hari esok akan terjadi badai sebelum melihat tanda-tanda terlebih dahulu.

Yunhoo mengurung Baekhyun dalam ruangannya hanya untuk mengantarkan anak bungsunya itu pada kematian. Sungguh geruh tak berbunyi.

Namun Baekhyun tak menginginkan itu, bukankah sudah pernah ia katakan bahwa Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi seperti ibunya.

Jika Chanyeol memiliki keputusan ditangannya maka Baekhyun pun sama. Baekhyun telah dikurung didalam ruangannya selama 15 tahun dan kini saat ia telah bisa menginjak'kan kakinya diatas rumput, maka kematian bukanlah apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Tapi ayah, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku akan merelakan hidup ku untuk Chanyeol." Tutur Baekhyun yang mana membuat Yunhoo langsung terhenyak lalu menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan mengalami apa yang ibu ku alami, Ayah." Ucap Baekhyun memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Baby, Chanyeol tidak mencintai mu." Yunhoo menengaskan berusaha mengingatkan anak bungsunya itu akan fakta yang tak bisa mereka bantah.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap punggung tangan Yunhoo pelan guna membuat ayahnya sedikit tenang, "Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak mencintai ku, tapi aku akan membuatnya mencintai aku maka itu aku membutuhkan bantuan mu, ayah."

 _Seorang duyung bukanlah pemaksa jika berhubungan dengan cinta._ Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah duyung seutuhnya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Minseok memberikan semua pekerjaan yang harus Chanyeol kerjakan sebelum kepergiannya menuju Espenes selama 2 minggu lamanya.

Yunhoo mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak menunjuk'kan tanda-tanda kesembuhan dalam jangka waktu selama itu, maka Chanyeol boleh pulang ke Seoul seorang diri sementara Nancy yang akan menemani Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Maka itu Chanyeol tak protes melihat ada begitu banyaknya dokumen diatas meja kerjanya. Chanyeol adalah tipe pria bertanggung jawab akan apa yang ia lakukan, tentu Chanyeol tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Meski sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumennya, Chanyeol tetaplah sadar akan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya termasuk suara pintunya yang dibuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol tak perlu mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia sudah mengetahui pasti siapa pelakunya, itu adalah Hyejin yang memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu sebab meski sekurang-kurang ajarnya Minseok tetap akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ketus Chanyeol membuat Hyejin terkesiap.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Tentu saja aku kemari untuk menemui kekasih ku." Ujar Hyejin sebal dan tak tahu malu bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Chanyeol mendengus, pria jangkung itu lantas menatap Hyejin dengan tatapan intimidasinya. "Tidak'kah ayah ku mengatakan sesuatu pada mu kemarin malam?"

Nah, Hyejin meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Cha..Channie.. Aku bisa jelaskan." Panik Hyejin seraya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, ayah ku sudah menjelaskannya kemarin. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap sejurus pada Hyejin.

Hyejin menggulirkan bola matanya ke segala penjuru kecuali kearah mata Chanyeol seraya mencari alasan yang tepat agar Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Aku hanya melakukan pembelaan, Channie." Ujarnya sendu setelah Chanyeol menunggu cukup lama untuk Hyejin memberinya jawaban.

Alis Chanyeol berjengit sebelah, "Pembelaan apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Pasti ayah mu tidak menceritakan bagian dirinya menuduh ku menjalin hubungan dengan mu hanya karena harta yang kau miliki dan juga karena kau mudah dibodohi makanya kau tidak mengetahui hal itu, tapi aku tidak Chanyeol. Aku tidak mendekati mu hanya karena itu, aku mencintai mu tulus." Ujar Hyejin dibumbui dengan sedikit kebohongan dan juga air mata palsu.

Well yeah, Hyejin menangis karena wanita cantik itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol paling lemah akan tangisan wanita. Sudahkah ku katakan jika Chanyeol sangat mencintai ibunya?

Itulah alasan Chanyeol sangat menghormati perasaan wanita.

Chanyeol jelas terhenyak akan penjelasan yang Hyejin berikan padanya, tak juga sepenuhnya percaya jika sang ayah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi Hyejin juga tak mungkin berbohong ditambah tangisan nya seolah-olah menyayat hati.

Lalu siapa yang berkata jujur diantara keduanya?

Chanyeol tidak peduli! Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan Hyejin agar tak lagi menangis. Sungguh ia tak tega melihatnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri lalu mendekati Hyejin dan menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya, "Shht jangan menangis."

Hyejin menyeringai puas disana, "Tidak! Sebelum kau memaafkan aku." Rajuknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, tidak'kah pelukan ini cukup untuk perantaranya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hyejin menengadahkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas tatapan Hyejin, "Iya, hanya jangan ulangi lagi, oke?"

"Janji."

Seandainya saja Chanyeol bisa lebih sedikit jeli, maka Chanyeol akan menyadari jika kalimat itu hanyalah palsu belaka.

Hyejin adalah wanita ular yang memiliki seribu satu cara mempertahankan Chanyeol tetap berada diposisinya agar hidupnya baik-baik saja.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Nancy menuju Espenes. Yunhoo menggiring kepergian mereka hingga didepan pintu dengan kursi rodanya.

Baekhyun dan Yunhoo menatap satu sama lain yang hanya merekalah yang mengerti arti tatapan itu. Baekhyun memberikan ayahnya senyuman guna memberi tahu Yunhoo bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Yunhoo, "Nikmatilah waktu mu disana." Gumam Yunhoo sendu seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendekati ayahnya dan memberi pelukan jantan, "Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, Chanyeol." peringatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku akan, tapi ayah juga harus menjaga kesehatan ayah hingga kami kembali." Ujar Chanyeol memperingati, Yunhoo balas tersenyum dan memberi Chanyeol anggukan.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dengan bantuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yunhoo kembali bertukar tatap membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Kenapa tatapan ayah harus begitu sedih, bukankah 2 minggu lagi akan kembali bertemu, iya'kan?

Juga Nancy yang tampak enggan pergi ke Espenes, kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya Nancy senang Baekhyun akan sembuh sebentar lagi.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Chanyeol bertingkah seolah tak merasakan kejanggalan apapun.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Mereka telah mempersiapkan perjalanan ini dari jauh-jauh hari, Nancy telah memperhitungkan seberapa lama Baekhyun bisa bernafas normal tanpa berendam selama 8 jam perjalanan.

Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Itu bekerja. Baekhyun tak mengalami masalah apapun selama penerbangan, si mungil itu telah menghabiskan 3buku dalam sekali duduk. Namun masalah datang diakhir perjalanan, nafas Baekhyun tiba-tiba terus tersendat.

Ada apa?

Chanyeol panik, Nancy pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyu perlu air, tapi mereka masih diatas awan tak mungkin mendapatkan air untuk Baekhyun berendam.

Chanyeol tanpa fikir panjang segera melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Memberi Baekhyun nafas buatan.

Memang tak banyak membantu, hanya saja itu cukup untuk mengurangi sesak yang Baekhyun alami.

Mereka pun telah menginjak'kan kakinya di tanah Norwegia. Perlu

setidaknya 3jam perjalanan lagi menuju Grimstad lalu dilanjutkan dengan menggunakan speed menuju Espenes.

Perjalanan yang jauh untuk mendapatkan pantai yang sangat indah.

Chanyeol adalah yang pertama kali keluar dari kapal cepat itu, pria jangkung itu melakukan peregangan sejenak untuk melenturkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selama perjalanan setelahnya ia pun membantu Baekhyun keluar.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam.

Chanyeol merengut merasa tak suka mendengarnya, "Baekhyun, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada mu untuk belajar memanggil ku hyung?" Tanyanya seraya membantu Nancy untuk keluar dari speed.

Senyum Baekhyun memudar seiring perkataan itu menyapa indera dengar nya, "Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya tapi tak memberi sahutan apapun, mungkin Chanyeol masih marah.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, "Kau tidak suka dipaksa'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Bagitupun aku, maka jangan paksa aku untuk memanggilmu Hyung sementara aku tak pernah melihat mu sebagai hyungku melainkan sebagai seorang pria yang bisa aku cintai sesuka hati ku." Tegas Baekhyun membuat bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terperangah melainkan Nancy pun tak kalah terperangah.

Tak benar menyangka jika Baekhyun akan memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu. Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia benar merasa menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun terluka.

Nancy berdehem pelan menghilangkan canggung yang mendera, "Kalian berdua sama-sama menuruni sifat keras kepala tuan Yunhoo." Celetuk Nancy sambil lalu.

Dan Chanyeol menyesal telah menuruni sifat itu.

Mereka diantar menuju rumah tinggal menggunakan mobil yang telah disiapkan. Selama perjalanan tak ada sedikitpun percakapan yang terjadi, Baekhyun memilih diam seraya memandangi perjalanan melalui jendela sementara Nancy menggenggam tangannya tak pernah lepas dan dalam keadaan bungkam pula.

Chanyeol sungguh membenci atmosfer ini.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Mereka pun telah sampai disebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat asri dipandang mata baik dari dalam maupun dari luar. Rumah itu memiliki 2 kamar, satu ruang keluar dan dapur.

Rumah itu adalah rumah yang Yunhoo dan Baekhee tempati 15tahun lalu. Nancy seolah bernostalgia, disinilah pertama kali dirinya menggendong Baekhyun kecil.

\- Yunhoo pulang kerumah dengan keadaan kacau dan Baekhyun di gendongannya, Nancy menatapnya iba namun wanita itu tak ada tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia baru 23tahun saat itu, terlalu muda untuk memberikan nasihat dan wejangan yang berarti.

Yunhoo menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Nancy, "Rawatlah dia seperti anak mu sendiri." Sejak itu Nancy menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Baekhyun.

Lalu seminggu setelahnya Yunhoo dinyatakan lumpuh tanpa tahu penyebabnya apa.

Kenangan itu selalu membuatnya emosional.

"Maaf tuan muda, karena kamar disini hanya ada 2 dengan terpaksa anda berbagi kamar dengan Baekhyun sebab kamar yang disana hanya kamar berukuran kecil yang biasa saya tempati." Ujar Nancy menjelaskan.

Chanyeol mengangguk faham, "Tak masalah, lagipula kamar ini cukup besar untuk kami berdua, iya'kan Baek?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun meminta pembenaran, tapi Baekhyun tak menjawabinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, mengerti bahwa Baekhyun mungkin saja masih merasa tersinggung dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya, merasa aneh dengan bathup yang sangat besar untuk rumah dengan ukuran sederhana seperti ini.

Yang berarti Bathup itu benar-benar besar.

Tapi setelah difikir-fikir, itu tak masalah karena Baekhyun akan memerlukan itu.

Baekhyun tidak membalas sapaan Chanyeol, bahkan hari telah berganti dan kemarahan Baekhyun seolah tak luntur dengan waktu.

Chanyeol kebingungan, akhirnya setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun berniat meminta maaf.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol pun menduduk'kan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan resah. Baekhyun tahu, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Baekby, aku minta maaf soal kemarin." Sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Chanyeol penuh telisik.

"Aku sudah keterlaluan, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tak masalah, Chanyeol."

Nah, Chanyeol hanya harus terbiasa membiarkan Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekali lagi melihat penampilannya di kaca kemudian mengangguk.

Pak sangster sipenjaga mengatakan bahwa malam ini ada pasar malam di alun-alun, pria tua itu juga mengatakan bahwa apa yang Chanyeol cari ada disana.

Sang tabib dengan 1000 macam obat, tabib penyembuh penyakit apapun.

Chanyeol tentu saja dengan bersuka cita mengatakan pada Baekhyun perihal itu.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dengan tangan yang saling bertatut satu sama lain. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki kemana pun yang Baekhyun hentikan, Baekhyun pun megajak Chanyeol untuk berkeliling dan menikmati segala pertunjukkan yang dipertontonkan dengan Baekhyun yang tak berhenti terkagum-kagum dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli disetiap kalinya.

Baekhyun sungguh terlihat menggemaskan!

"Kapas peri!" Seru Baekhyun kegirangan kala melihat stande permen kapas.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian membelikan Baekhyun satu, "Para peri pasti berkerja keras untuk membuat ini." celetuk nya seraya memasuk'kan permen kapas itu kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Ya sepertinya begitu."

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol menuju bianglala, "Bisakah kita menaiki itu?" Tanya Baekhyun imut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah tengah menimang, "Entahlah, apakah kau sudah cukup besar untuk bisa menaiki itu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya bedanya Chanyeol hanya bertujuan untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah besar!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima dirinya diremehkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku bercanda, ayo naik."

Keduanya pun menaiki bianglala itu, Baekhyun menatap berbinar pada apa yang ia pandang. Malam tampak indah dari atas bianglala, fikirnya.

"Chanyeol, apa rasi bintang favorit mu?"

Chanyeol merengut sebentar lalu membawa pandangannya keatas langit dan menunjuk salah satu bintang paling terang, "Sirius, itu adalah bintang yang paling terang."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk setelah melihat bintang yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

"Kalau kau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa kini aku memilikinya." Ujar Baekhyun disertai senyuman penuh arti.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Sirius B."

Chanyeol rasa, ia tak perlu bertanya kenapa Baekhyun memilih rasi itu.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Setelah turun dari sana Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol kembali untuk berkeliling.

"Perhatikan langkah mu, kau bisa jatuh." Kata Chanyeol mencoba untuk memperingatkan.

Baekhyun tak peduli dan malah semakin cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Tidak'kah kau merasa lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir mengingat Baekhyun memiliki ketahanan fisik yang lemah.

Di mungil itu menggeleng semangat, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol untuk memasuki stande peramal.

Itu adalah wanita cantik dengan bandana menawan diatas kepalanya, "Hallo~" Sapa wanita itu.

"Hai."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun."

"Nama yang cantik untuk wajah yang cantik." Baekhyun tersipu karena pujian itu.

"Bisakah kau meramal aku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan seraya menduduk'kan dirinya.

"Dengan senang hati." wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya meminta Baekhyun meletak'kan tangannya diatas tangannya.

Baekhyun mememberikan tangannya, wanita peramal itu mulai membaca garis tangan Baekhyun, "Kau sangat istimewa di seluruh dunia, ada sihir yang kuat didalam dirimu, semangat lautan." Ujar wanita itu, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Itu benar, yang salah adalah dalam dirinya bukanlah sihir melainkan kutukan lautan.

Wanita peramal itu memberikannya sebuah kalung dengan mutiara berwarna merah muda ditalinya, "Jaga ini baik-baik, dia akan menyelamatkan mu esok."

Baekhyun menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih sebelumnya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memasangkannya.

Wanita peramal itu menatap Chanyeol tertarik, "Bagaimana dengan mu? Kau tidak tertarik dengan sihir'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Aku orang yang realitas." Dalihnya.

"Kemari lah dan lihatlah! ada beberapa sihir yang nyata dan ada yang ilusi." Ujarnya menjelaskan. Meski ragu, Chanyeol tetap mendekat.

Wanita itu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membaca garis tangannya, wanita itu tiba-tiba menatap Chanyeol khawatir, "Waspadalah pada orang-orang yang akan mencoba mengambil harta mu yang paling berharga, kau tidak harus meninggalkannya." Tiba-tiba sang wanita tersadar akan ucapannya lantas melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang, Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Akibat ramalan itu, Chanyeol sampai lupa bahwa tujuan utama ia datang kepasar malam adalah mencari seorang tabib yang bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun.

Apa maksud lamaran itu?

Chanyeol memilih untuk tak memikirkannya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Mereka telah selesai sarapan saat Nancy meminta izin untuk keluar karena ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Chanyeol tentu saja memberi izin.

Chanyeol pun berniat mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena Baekhyun pun tengah sibuk bermain dihalaman bersama Emilly, anak perempuan pak sangster yang masih berusia 10.

Chanyeol mengetik'kan sesuatu di kolom pencarian, sesuatu tentang duyung dan semacamnya. Chanyeol harus mencaritahu yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang istimewa karena semua yang tertulis disana sudah sebagian besar Baekhyun katakan padanya, bagaimana duyung pun bisa memiliki kaki ketika air surut ataupun seorang duyung adalah mahluk yang paling setia di muka bumi.

Benarkah?

Apa alasan yang membuat seorang duyung menjadi sangat setia sementara mereka bisa memikat banyak mata hanya dengan tubuh mereka?

Sayang sekali Chanyeol melewatkan bagian hati seorang duyung.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak membaca lebih lanjut sebelum suara Emilly menghentikannya, remaja itu berteriak sangat kencang dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun kembali mengalami sesak nafas.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala brydal style.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Emilly bertanya, terdengar khawatir.

Chanyeol memberikannya senyuman menenangkan, "Baekhyun hanya perlu istirahat." Ujarnya kemudian. Remaja itupun segera menyingkir agar dapat membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat.

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar mereka, "Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu terlalu banyak, aku sudah mengatakannya pada mu sebelumnya." Sungut Chanyeol seraya meletakkan Baekhyun keatas kasur.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak bergerak kemarin, dia seharusnya tidak banyak bergerak lago hari ini.

"A..ku ta..tahu, maaf." Chanyeol mendesah pasrah dan kembali memberi Baekhyun nafas buatan sementara menunggu air didalam bathup penuh.

Sekarang itu menjadi rahasia mereka, Chanyeol akan memberikan Baekhyun nafas buatan setiap kali Baekhyun mengalami sesak nafas karena keduanya fikir hal itu paling efektif dan cepat.

Baekhyun tak masalah, Chanyeol menikmatinya.

Sempurna!

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Nancy akhirnya pulang setelah matahari hampir tenggelam, Chanyeol penasaran kepentingan apa yang Nancy lakukan diluar sana hingga memerlukan waktu seharian.

Tapi Chanyeol rasa, dirinya tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu. Jadi dia hanya diam tanpa banyak protes.

Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali kepasar malam dan mencari seorang tabib yang bisa menyembuhkan Baekhyun sebagaimana tujuan pertama dia datang kekota ini.

Chanyeol tak berniat membawa serta Baekhyun karena ia merasa Baekhyun tak cukup kuat untuk berjalan lama.

"Anda tidak bisa pergi sendiri, tuan. Tabib itu harus melihat orang yang membutuhkan obatnya agar dia tahu jenis obat apa yang bisa dia berikan." Pak sangster mengatakan itu di detik-detik terakhir, lalu apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain membawa serta Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua kembali kepasar malam dengan tangan yang masih bertaut satu sama lain. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun jauh dari pandangannya, hingga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak dia inginkan Chanyeol akan bisa cepat menolong.

Beruntung tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencarinya, Stande itu adalah yang teramai dari pada yang lain, Chanyeol harus rela berdesak-desakan demi mendapatkan tempat untuk berdiri.

"Maaf tuan apa aku bisa mendapatkan obat untuk adik ku?" Tanyanya pada seorang pria tua penjaga stande itu.

"Dimana adikmu itu?" Tanya pria tua itu memandang Chanyeol sejurus. Chanyeol lantas menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Pria tua itu tersentak kala matanya bersibobrok dengan biru laut milik Baekhyun, pria itu membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam tanpa perduli Chanyeol tengah memandangi dirinya aneh, lalu tak lama setelahnya menangis, "Waktu mu tak banyak, dia sudah hampir membeku sepenuhnya." Gumam pria itu, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Dia tahu itu, tapi mendengarnya dari orang lain sungguh menjadi terasa beribu kali mengerikan.

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh saat menyadari Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman.

"Jadi bisakah kau memberikan adik ku obat?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, pria itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, dia hanya bisa sembuh jika yang membuatnya membeku mencairkan miliknya." Nah, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya atas pernyataan itu.

Dia benar-benar tak mengerti, apa kiranya maksud perkataan tabib itu.

Tabib itu meraih tangan Chanyeol, "Kau sudah menyerahkan jiwamu, kenapa kau tidak memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan, berikan padanya maka dia akan sembuh." Lagi-lagi sang tabib mengujarkan teka-teki yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena sama sekali tak mengerti akan apa yang tabib itu bicarakan.

Baekhyun berjengit, "Jiwa?"

Ahh, dia ingat! Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar memberikan jiwanya lewat ciuman itu.

Tabib itu memberikannya sebuah botol kecil, "Minumlah maka hati mu akan menentukan dimana seharusnya dia berada." Ujar sang tabib, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan segala keraguan dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun menjauhi tempat aneh itu, Chanyeol rasa mereka telah salah memilih seorang tabib. Itu bukanlah seorang tabib melainkan hanyalah seorang yang kondisi kejiawaannya terganggu.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pantai Skaggerak, duduk disana seraya melihat kelangit luas. Chanyeol tiba-tiba memiliki pertanyaan didalam benaknya.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak pernah berenang kelaut?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan laut biru.

"Airnya terlalu dingin untuk ku." Ujar Baekhyun kembali membuat sebuah kebohongan.

Kita pun tahu bahwa bukan itu alasannya, bukankah begitu?

Chanyeol mengangguk faham, tak perlu banyak penjelasan lagi karena dirinya pun kini telah mengetahui jika Baekhyun tak menyukai cuaca dingin.

Mereka terlibat ketenangan yang menyenangkan, hanya mendengar deburan ombak yang bersahutan.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil, Chanyeol menyahutinya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Tahukah kau jika duyung hanya memerlukan waktu 5bulan untuk mengandung?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng.

Dia belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya.

"Karena rahim yang dimiliki oleh duyung sangat kuat, mereka bisa dibuahi dengan cepat tanpa memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk tumbuh." Chanyeol berjengit takjub, itu hebat fikirnya. Manusia memerlukan waktu satu bulan untuk memastikan bahwa pembuahan itu berhasil atau tidak nya tapi duyung akan langsung mengandung begitu sperma masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

It's amazing!

"Dulu pernah terjadi bencana yang besar dibumi dan mencemari laut hingga para duyung kehilangan anak yang mereka kandung karena fungsi rahim mereka terganggu." Baekhyun berujar pelan, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Untuk mempertahankan peradaban, para penguasa memberi para mermaid buah frukt untuk memperbaiki kinerja rahim mereka." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Buah frukt?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa asing dengan nama buah yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Buah ajaib dari lautan yang bisa menumbuhkan rahim ditubuh seorang merman."

Yah begitulah, Chanyeol tidak terlalu exited karena itu terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Terdengar bunyi kecipak yang besar dari laut, sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang kearah laut dan samar-samar melihat ekor menyembul kepermukaan.

"Tidak'kah ini terlalu malam untuk lumba-lumba?"

Baekhyun membola terkejut, itu jelas bukan lumba-lumba. Itu adalah syren dan Baekhyun merasa takut, sangat takut.

Ingat bahwa Baekhyun tak begitu menyukai syren?

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang." Baekhyun mencicit, Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun dan mendapati adiknya tampak ketakutan.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol jelas ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Chanyeol mau tak mau menenurutinya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berjalan, kakinya terlalu lelah karena sudah banyak bergerak. Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun pulang dengan menggendonngnya.

Nancy menatap itu dengan khawatir, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Bi', bisakah kau menjaga Baekhyun? Aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu." Nancy jelas mengangguk, lagipula sudah seharian ini ia dan Baekhyun tak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Chanyeol sibuk dengan acara membersihkan dirinya, Nancy mendekati Baekhyun secara diam-diam.

"Ibu hanya ingin memberikan mu ini." Ujar wanita itu seraya memberikan buah yang mirip seperti berry.

Baekhyun terperangah, "Nancy ini!" Seru Baekhyun tak percaya.

Nancy tersenyum, "Telanlah buah itu, buah itu akan membantu mu mengikat Chanyeol." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu berbisik agar tak terdengar siapapun kecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Nancy erat, "terimakasih, Nancy."

"Apapun untuk mu, Baby." Ujar Nancy tulus.

Nancy telah mencari buah itu selama satu harian ini bersama pak sangster.

Itu adalah buah frukt, bentuknya hampir mirip seperti berry hanya saja asalnya dari lautan, para penguasa terdahulu menggunakan itu untuk mermaid yang kehilangan fungsi rahimnya kala air laut tercemar.

Juga untuk menumbuhkan rahim didalam tubuh seorang merman.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol berpapasan dengan pak sangster dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi.

"Anda sudah bertemu dengan tabib itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Dia terlalu gila untuk disebut tabib." Chanyeol berpendapat.

Pak sangster tersenyum maklum, "Jika anda memang ingin meminum obatnya, minumlah setelah mandi. Obat itu akan berkerja secara efektif." Lalu setelahnya pak sangster berlalu tanpa peduli bahwa Chanyeol tengah kebingungan.

Mereka semua penuh teka-teki, menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun membersihkan diri, namun dalam benaknya dipenuhi oleh perkataan pak sangter. Akhirnya daripada mati penasaran Chanyeol pun meminum obat yang tabib pasar malam berikan setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri.

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang obat itu bekerja, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya lebih segar. Pria jangkung itu pun kembali kedalam kamar mereka dan mendapati Nancy tak lagi berada disana juga Baekhyun masih setia memijati kakinya yang lelah.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya main-main.

"Jika tidak merepotkan." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menduduk'kan dirinya diujung ranjang, tempat dimana kaki Baekhyun berada lalu mulai memijitinya.

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang tabib itu katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, dia terlalu mengada-ada." Jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mafhum, Chanyeol tidak mungkin percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak realistis.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang cantik." Puji Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Terimakasih." Cicitnya malu-malu.

"Tidak, kau memang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Nah, Baekhyun merengut, itu terdengar aneh saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu disertai dengan usapan-usapan sensual di kaki mulusnya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggilnya berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali lalu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, "Maaf Baek, i.. Itu aku.. tak sadar.. Tapi ya tuhan! Ini membuat ku gila!" Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat berkedip kala Chanyeol tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya dan membawa bibir keduanya dalam pagutan.

"Emhh~"

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya hanyalah mendesah tertahan karena tangan terlatih Chanyeol telah mengusap punggungnya, turun hingga menuju pantat sintalnya.

Tak lupa memberikan remasan kecil membuat Baekhyun merintih, kepalanya mendongak memberikan Chanyeol akses lebih untuk mencumbu lehernya.

Menjilat dan menghisap hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan, "Chanyeolhh~" Baekhyun melenguh nikmat saat lidah Chanyeol bergereliya diatas nipple nya yang mencuat sempurna.

Entah sejak kapan pakaiannya telah berserakan dilantai bersama dengan milik Chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan yang selama ini Baekhyun harapkan, tatapan penuh pemujaan. Pipinya memerah dipandangan sedalam itu.

"Bolehkah aku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada berbahaya didepan bibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membuat bibir keduanya bergesekan secara tidak sengaja mengantarkan getaran listrik ditubuh keduanya.

Chanyeol kembali membawa bibir Baekhyun untuk menyapa miliknya seraya melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya diantaranya.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi intens dan dalam, lidah keduanya saling berpagutan hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak disana. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya kala merasakan sesuatu berusaha menyeruak masuk kedalam manholenya.

"Ugh~" Baekhyun tak sengaja berteriak kala kedua jari Chanyeol berhasil memasuki lubangnya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya, membuat gerakan menggunting. Mempersiapkan Baekhyun agar bisa menerima penis besarnya. Setelah merasa Baekhyun siap, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya lalu melumuri penisnya dengan airliurnya sendiri.

"Ini akan sakit, lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Ujar Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara parau menahan nafsu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu akan sesakit apa, tapi jika Chanyeol sudah memperingatinya begitu maka itu berarti memang akan sakit. Jadi yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Akhh~~"

Chanyeol perlahan mulai mendorong miliknya dan Baekhyun sudah menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya dibahu Chanyeol. Itu baru kepalanya, tapi sakitnya bukan main.

"Cobalah untuk tenang," Titah Chanyeol tak lupa menncium bibir Baekhyun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun mencoba, dia mencoba untuk tenang dan fokus pada permainan lidah Chanyeol didalam mulutnya, dia sebisa mungkin membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Nghh~"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak kala penis besar Chanyeol akhirnya masuk dalam satu kali hentakan dan mengenai prostatnya. Itulah bagaiman Chanyeol mendapatkan luka dibibirnya karena Baekhyun tak sengaja menggigit nya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Rasa asin dan sedikit anyir Chanyeol cecapi, tapi tak masalah karena penisnya tengah diremas kuat oleh dinding-dinding rektum Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bergerak." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, Chanyeol pun menggoyangkan pinggulnya, bergerak secara perlahan dan dengan tempo yang lambat namun dengan hentakan yang dalam.

Segala rintihan dan cakaran pada tubuh Chanyeol terganti dengan desahan nikmat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Chanyeolhh disanah! Ahh~" Racau Baekhyun kala Chanyeol lagi-lagi berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai merasa bangga pada dirinya, Chanyeol mempercepat temponya beriringan dengan lenguhan nikmat Baekhyun. Mendesah tiada henti setiap kali Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

Tubuh keduanya sudah bermandikan keringat, padahal diluar tengah hujan. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung indah karena pelepasan telah menjemputnya pada surgawi dunia.

Chanyeol menggeram saat rektum Baekhyun mencengkram kuat penisnya, Chanyeol pun semakin gencar menggoyangkan pinggulnya mengejar pelepasan miliknya pula.

Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol mencapai osgasmenya, memuntarkan spermanya kedalam Baekhyun dan diterima baik oleh rahim yang baru saja tumbuh itu.

Chanyeol ambruk disamping Baekhyun, nafas keduanya sama-sama memburu. Baekhyun tersenyum kala Chanyeol menatapnya.

Pria jangkung itu lantas membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat nya, "Kita akan menemukan tabib untuk mu besok, agar kau bisa sembuh." Baekhyun tersenyum sedih akan hal itu, tidak'kah Chanyeol menyadari jika dirinya adalah obat untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun.

"Agar kau bisa lebih lama disisiku." Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Jika saja Chanyeol mengatakan itu langsung pada Baekhyun mungkin saja hati Baekhyun berhenti mengalami proses pembekuan.

Malam ini adalah malam terindah menurut Baekhyun dan ia tak ingin malam ini segera berakhir karena Baekhyun memiliki prasangka jika hari esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat buruk untuk dirinya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Itu benar!

Pagi-pagi sekali saat matahari baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya, pintu rumah itu diketuk. Pak sangster membukanya dengan keheranan, dia memang selalu berada disana sebelum pagi menjemput.

"Maaf nona siapa?" Tanyanya berusaha sopan, meski tamu itu pada dasarnya tidak menunjukkan sikap sopan santun sebab bertamu kala sang tuan rumah bahkan belum bangun dari tidur nyenyak nya.

"Aku Hyejin kekasih Chanyeol, tolong katakan padanya aku datang."

Ujarnya disertai senyuman palsu khas miliknya.

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **Cangkem :**

Alohaa readernim~ lama nunggukah?

Mianheyo, minggu kemarin ada keluarga jauh dateng terus waktu mereka pulang py k.o, masuk rumah sakit seminggu hiks :'(

Jadi maaf yaa udah buat kalian nunggu lama! Enjoy!

Eh iya, jangan jadiin ff py ini sebagai patokan yaa, tentang duyung dan syren disini asli py ngarang yaa walaupun ada beberapa liat di internet sih tapi pokoknya jangan dijadiin patokan!

Makasih atas sarannya dichap sebelumnya, py gak bikin Chanbaek di summary karena py fikir orang bakalan tau dari penname py kalo ini isinya cerita tentang Chanbaek, maaf ya sebelumnya udah buat bingung ;*

Coba tebak endnya bakal kayak apa?

Ayo semangat riviewnya biar py semangat juga buat ngetiknya \btw ini sejenis dengan pemaksaan..wkwkwk/

Thanks for fav, foll and riview ;* py cinta kalian ;*

 **kekei-chan, kimkimkim, moonwin, Guest, zifaaaann, Ahnae, skylea17, choidayoung, Real Paochan, Memel Sari, shalirenata, BubbleBooo, Markeu Noona, Chanbaekismyown, Dewi Ichigo Ichi, n3208007, Park LouisYeol, BaekhyuneeBee, Narin.s, dwynda35, dtafrscll614, Sutera1006, Byun ye na, Crunchy Choco, KimAyrra99, sitifa995, cutiepiehyun, Theresia341, kickykeklikler, BaekHill, Noor401, Baekkiyod, awbaekhyun, meliarisky7, adinda chanbee, Ryu Cho, kahi19, sitifa995,ChanBaek09, princessexoo, Byunsunny6104.**

 **NB :**

Nahloh Baekhyun!

Chanbaek naena, Hyejin nongol dong yes :D

 **#CHANBAEK MENUJU HALAL**


	5. Chapter 4

" **MERMAN'S HEART** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ANGST**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

 **Satu hari sebelum keberangkatan Hyejin ke Espenes**

Hyejin membuat keributan di perusahaan Chanyeol membuat Minseok geram, sekretaris Chanyeol itu lantas menyuruh Chen sang asisten untuk mengeluarkan Hyejin dari kantor Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau akan ditendang dari sini jika Chanyeol tahu tentang ini!" Hyejin berteriak hingga urat lehernya mencuat, Minseok terlalu baik untuk perduli pada hal seperti itu.

"Seret dia keluar dan pastikan dia tidak masuk lagi juga jangan katakan apapun tentang Chanyeol padanya." Titah Minseok, Chen segera mematuhi layaknya seorang prajurit pada sang kapten.

"Apakah itu termasuk dengan kepergian Tn.Chanyeol ke Espenes?" Tanya Chen dengan polosnya.

Tentu saja perkataan itu didengar oleh Hyejin yang menang masih berada disana. Hyejin menyeringai puas sementara Minseok menepuk jidat nya frustasi.

"Aku akan meminta Chanyeol memecat mu segera setelah ia kembali." Minseok pun berlalu, mengabaikan Chen yang kebingungan, tak mengerti apa alasannya hingga dia terancam dipecat.

Adakah seseorang yang ingin memberitahu Chen?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Setelah pak sangster memberitahu Chanyeol akan kedatangan Hyejin, pria jangkung itu panik. Panik karena dirinya masih dalam keadaan pasca sexnya.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat memakai jubah tidurnya, terlalu lama untuk memakai pakaian. Pria jangkung itu lantas menemui Hyejin yang sudah duduk manis diruang tamu dengan secangkir teh didepannya.

Chanyeol menduduk'kan dirinya dikursi yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu, "Hyejin, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Itu adalah pertanyaan dan jelas terdengar nada tak suka didalamnya.

Hyejin merengut, merasa kesal. Tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Hyejin tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dimana kekasih ku berada, kita saling terikat satu sama lain." Sarkas Hyejin.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan canggung, "Maaf aku tak memberitahu mu, aku kesini bukan untuk liburan ataupun kerja, aku membawa adik ku berobat." Ujar Chanyeol yang terserang rasa tak enak hati.

Hyejin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau memiliki adik? Aku tak pernah tahu." Ujar Hyejin bingung dan merasa sedikit aneh.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Adik tiriku, ceritanya panjang dan sedikit tidak masuk akal tapi yang jelas aku memiliki adik." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Hyejin mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli, "Baiklah cukup sampai disini penjelasan tentang adik mu karena aku ingin bertanya tentang dirimu." Hyejin melipat tangan didepan dada, Chanyeol berjengit.

"Kau tercium seperti barusaja melakukan malam yang panas, aku benar?" Hyejin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan intimidasi.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, "Tidak, aku tidak." Hyejin melihat jelas kegugupan itu, wanita itu hendak mencela sebelum Nancy datang memanggil dan mengajak mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Seorang duyung bisa mengenali sebangsanya hanya dengan menatap mata, mereka bahkan bisa saling berkomunikasi hanya dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Itulah cara Hyejin dan Baekhyun mengenal satu sama lain, saling menatap. Baekhyun terperangah sementara Hyejin menyeringai licik.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapan, Nancy tentu saja membersihkan meja makan, Chanyeol membersihkan diri karena dia belum sempat untuk melakukan itu sebelumnya dan meninggalkan Hyejin bersama Baekhyun.

"Mengejutkan bisa bertemu dengan duyung didaratan." Ujar Hyejin dengan nada yang membosankan untuk didengar.

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika kekasih Chanyeol adalah seorang Syren." Balas Baekhyun dengan menggunakan nada yang sama.

Hyejin meremas tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, melampiaskan kekesalannya, "Aku bukan lagi Syren sejak aku mendapatkan kaki ini, jadi bungkam mulut mu sebelum aku membungkamnya." Syren paling benci jika kehidupan masalalunya diungkit. Syren adalah makhluk yang sangat tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang mereka miliki.

Itulah kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk mengambil raga orang lain untuk ditukar menjadi miliknya. Lagipula siapa yang suka tinggal di lautan tanpa adanya keluarga, teman ataupun pendamping.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol, aku bisa melihatnya dan kau akan mati jika kau tidak mendapatkan dia, aku tahu tapi ku rasa kau juga tahu bahwa seorang Syren yang telah mendapatkan kaki pantang untuk patah hati, jadi lebih baik kau menjauhi Chanyeol karena jika tidak aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk mu." Ancam Hyejin penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mengerti jika Hyejin mengalami hal yang begitu menyedihkan selama ini hingga menyebabkan wanita itu tak memiliki rasa empati untuk orang lain, Baekhyun juga sangat faham jika Hyejin tak bisa bertutur kata yang baik karena terlalu lama sendirian di lautan. Baekhyun pun sadar jika dirinya hanyalah seorang pengganggu diantara hubungan wanita itu dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa selain pengganggu hubungan orang lain. Baekhyun akan menjauh dan mengubur keinginannya untuk melanjutkan hidup sebab setitik harapan itu telah hilang sejak Hyejin menginjakkan kakinya di Espenes.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Selama 2hari penuh Hyejin membuat Chanyeol sibuk hingga melupakan Baekhyun dan tabib yang hendak mereka cari, Nancy menangis hampir setiap saat karena Baekhyun semakin hari semakin melemah.

Baekhyun sekarang harus masuk kedalam air paling tidak 5kali dalam satu hari dan itu belum seberapa karena air Baekhyun akan selalu berubah menjadi merah karena air matanya.

Parahnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Chanyeol akhirnya pulang setelah satu harian ini menemani Hyejin berkeliling Espenes.

Untungnya, Hyejin menginap disalah satu penginapan yang disediakan di desa sepi penduduk itu hingga Baekhyun tak perlu melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Hyejin lebih lama.

Pria jangkung itu memasuki kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun yang terbangun karena merasa haus. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya melihat perubahan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tampak pucat, kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun berbohong, tentu tak mungkin Baekhyun memberitahu kebenarannya.

"Kembalilah tidur kalau begitu, besok kita akan mencari tabib untuk mu. Aku janji."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Tak masalah Chanyeol, kita bisa mencarinya saat kau memiliki waktu luang." Ujar Baekhyun tak sedikitpun berniat untuk membuat Chanyeol tersinggung, namun Chanyeol tetap saja merasa tersinggung.

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah menjanjikan hal yang sama di hari lalu tapi pria itu nyatanya tak menepati janji yang dia buat.

Chanyeol bukannya berniat untuk melupakan janji, hanya saja Hyejin selalu memiliki cara untuk membujuk dan menahannya hingga membuat Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Esoknya saat matahari bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya, Chanyeol benar menepati janjinya. Pria jangkung itu membawa Baekhyun untuk menemui tabib lain yang dapat menyembuhkan Baekhyun, juga membawa serta Hyejin atas keinginan wanita itu sendiri.

Hyejin tentu tak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Pak sangster mengatakan jika mereka memiliki satu lagi tabib didesa itu, hanya saja rumah tabib itu terletak dibagian paling ujung desa Espenes. Mereka harus berjalan kaki agar bisa menuju kesana.

Beruntung Baekhyun bisa berjalan hingga tujuan, tabib yang mereka temui sangatlah tua. Chanyeol sampai tak yakin jika tabib itu masih bisa menyembuhkan sementara dirinya sendiri aja telah renta.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa membuang kemungkinan yang ada, tabib itu tak banyak bersuara. Dia hanya memberikan Baekhyun sebuah ramuan dan mengatakan jika itu bisa menguatkan sesuatu yang telah tumbuh didalam dirinya.

Chanyeol jelas tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan itu, tapi satu yang pasti adalah ramuan itu sangat penting dan Baekhyun harus meminumnya.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya perlu untuk ketoilet karena urusan alam, pria jangkung itu lantas menyuruh Hyejin menjaga Baekhyun sementara dirinya menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

"Hooeek!!"

Baekhyun sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa mualnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya Baekhyun kelepasan dan membuat Hyejin memandangnya penuh intimidasi.

"Kau hamil?" Tanya Hyejin tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus berbohong, itulah kenapa ia berikan gelengan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyejin.

"Kau tengah mengandung bayi Chanyeol, iyakan?" Tanya Hyejin datar sedatar wajahnya seraya mendekati Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah berbahaya.

Baekhyun kembali memberi gelengan kali ini lebih kuat agar Hyejin percaya padanya, namun sayangnya Hyejin bukanlah seorang yang bisa percaya dengan mudah.

Wanita itu tentu tak bisa dibohongi dengan mudahnya, "Jawab aku sialan!" Bentak Hyejin merasa geram karena Baekhyun lebih memilih berdiam diri.

"Ya ini adalah bayi Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Ya, Baekhyun mengandung dan itu adalah bayinya bersama Chanyeol.

Hyejin melotot tak percaya, wanita itu segera menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan kencang, "Dasar rendah! Beraninya kau menggoda milikku!" Hardik Hyejin membabi buta.

Wanita itu mencengkram perut datar Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis karena demi tuhan itu sangat sakit.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa bayi ini tidak akan pernah lahir." Ujar Hyejin penuh penekanan seraya mendorong Baekhyun hingga hampir terjatuh, beruntung Baekhyun bisa menyeimbangkan kakinya.

Tak lama dari itu Chanyeol akhirnya kembali, "Baekby, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Aku hanya terlalu lelah berjalan." si mungil itu beralibi karena Hyejin memberinya tatapan tajam seolah mengancam dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol pun tak segan-segan segera membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, mengabaikan Hyejin yang benar-benar keberatan akan hal itu.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Setelah Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun aman diatas ranjang mereka, Hyejin meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya kembali kepenginapan.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali setelah mengantarkan Hyejin." Chanyeol pun menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal serta tak lupa dengan usapan pelan dipucuk kepala si mungil.

Kalimat dan perlakukan itu sangat perhatian Hyejin sampai cemburu dibuatnya, sebab selama satu tahun mereka bersama Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun memperlakukan dirinya selembut itu.

Sesampainya mereka di penginapan, Chanyeol langsung berniat untuk kembali karena ia telah menjanjikan hal itu pada Baekhyun, namun Hyejin tidak membiarkan Chanyeol semudah itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju penginapan tadi fikiran Hyejin dipenuhi dengan Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil mengandung anak Chanyeol, maka Hyejin pun harus melebihi Baekhyun.

Hyejin tak mungkin kalah dari Baekhyun dan malam ini niatnya itu harus terlaksana. Hyejin harus bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sekaligus membunuh Baekhyun secara tidak langsung.

Hyejin jelas mengetahui jika seseorang yang memiliki ekor sebagai kaki, bernafas lewat udara tapi tak bisa tinggal di daratan mereka hanya memiliki hati, maka kesetiaan adalah harga yang paling berharga untuk dipertahankan. Jika kesetiaan tak lagi dapat dijadikan pegangan maka nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Hyejin menyeringai puas dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Hyejin-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya heran pada Hyejin yang telah menempatkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukan mu, Channie~" Hyejin berbisik sensual disamping telinga Chanyeol.

Setelah membisikkan hal itu Hyejin membawa bibirnya menyapa bibir plum Chanyeol, keduanya pun terlibat ciuman panas yang seperti biasa mereka lakukan.

Namun tak beberapa lama Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu karena teringat akan janjinya pada Baekhyun, "Aku harus segera kembali, Baekhyun pasti menunggu ku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki.

Hyejin jelas merasa kesal, disaat seperti ini pun Chanyeol masih mengingat Baekhyun. Tapi Hyejin tak boleh kelepasan marah karena itu bisa menggagalkan rencananya.

"Ayolah Channie ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama." Hyejin berujar dengan segala bujuk rayunya.

Chanyeol yang memang hasratnya sudah diujung tentu saja terpancing dengan kalimat itu. Itulah akhirnya bibir mereka kembali bertemu dengan pautan yang lebih intens dan lebih dalam.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nancy mendatangi Baekhyun dengan satu gelas susu strawberry ditangannya.

"Kau lupa susu mu." Ujar Nancy seraya meletakkan susu itu diatas nakas disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu tersenyum manis tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Nancy menduduk'kan dirinya diujung ranjang berniat untuk meminjati kaki Baekhyun yang kelelahan.

Baekhyun pun meraih gelas yang berisi susunya dan bersiap untuk meminumnya, namun gelas itu terlepas begitu saja dari pegangang Baekhyun karena tiba-tiba saja dadanya atau lebih tepatntya hatinya seperti kena hantaman palu.

"Chanyeol.." Gumam Baekhyun terluka.

Nancy dengan panik segera bangkit dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, "Ti..tidak baby, itu pasti bukan karena Chanyeol, kau hanya terlalu banyak beraktivitas hari ini, ibu akan menyiapkan air untuk mu." Ujar Nancy seraya hendak bangkit pergi kekamar mandi dan menyiapkan Baekhyun air untuk berendam, namun Baekhyun segera menghentikannya.

"Tidak lagi Nancy, Chanyeol telah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk orang lain." Ujar Baekhyun pelan berusaha memberitahu Nancy hal yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa wanita paruh baya itupun tahu tentang hal itu.

"Tidak!" Nancy segera membantah hal itu, airmata tak lagi dapat ia bendung.

"Ibu yakin kau hanya perlu berendam, tunggu disini ibu akan menyiapkannya dengan cepat." Nancy segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun tanpa perlu menunggu respon lainnya dari anak asuhnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, merasa kasihan pada Nancy yang memiliki harapan besar untuk hidupnya.

Baekhyun terbatuk dua kali dan berdarah. Hatinya, merman's heartnya sudah hampir membeku sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun harus pergi ke Skaggerak sebelum terlambat, karena Baekhyun tak ingin Nancy semakin tersiksa melihat Baekhyun dijemput ajalnya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol entah kenapa terserang rasa bersalah, pria jangkung itu mendorong Hyejin menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf Hyejin-ah aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini." Ujar Chanyeol tapi tak merasa menyesal sedikitpun telah melakukan itu pada Hyejin.

Hyejin merengut tak suka.

"Kenapa?! Lagipula ini bukan pertama kali kita melakukan ini!" Seru Hyejin tak terima.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tahu tapi Aku tak bisa lagi melakukannya, aku mencintai Baekhyun." Jujur Chanyeol.

Hyejin terperangah, wanita itu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Kau pasti bercanda'kan?" Hyejin berujar seraya menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol berharap pria itu sadar dengan ucapannya.

Alih-alih tersadar seperti harapan Hyejin, Chanyeol malah melepaskan cengkraman Hyejin dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang mencintai Baekhyun."

Chanyeol lantas berdiri, lalu keluar dari kamar penginapan Hyejin meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol kembali kerumah, kamar tempat Baekhyun berada adalah apa yang ia tuju. Namun, bukannya Baekhyun yang Chanyeol dapati melainkan Nancy yang tengah menangis diatas ranjang Baekhyun dengan secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Bi' ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Baekhyun pergi."

"Kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Nancy menggeleng, "Aku hanya meninggalkan dia sebentar dan ketika aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada."

Chanyeol berjengit keheranan, "Dia mungkin lagi mencari udara segar diluar, aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan Nancy.

"Itu salah mu." Nancy bergumam.

"Huh?"

"Itu salah mu alasan kenapa Baekhyun pergi." Chanyeol merengut tak mengerti.

"Bi' aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ujar Chanyeol hampir merasa frustasi.

Nancy menarik nafas, "Baekhyun diberkati dengan hati duyung, mencinta baginya hanya satu kali selama dia hidup maka jika cintanya tak terbalas, kematian adalah apa yang dia dapati." Nancy menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, "Tidak mungkin! Ayah mengatakan jika..."

"Tuan Yunhoo berbohong pada mu!" Nancy memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jika saja kau tidak egois dan keras kepala Baekhyun tidak akan pergi bahkan Baekhyun tengah mengandung anak mu!" Racau Nancy dengan airmatanya yang terurai.

Chanyeol terhenyak, jelas terkejut akan pernyataan Nancy barusan. Pria jangkung itu tanpa kata segera berlari keluar rumah dan mencari Baekhyun.

Nancy jatuh tersimpuh dilantai dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam secarik kertas dari Baekhyun.

"Ibu aku mencintai mu"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggil Nancy dengan sebutan ibu dan akan menjadi terakhir kalinya pula.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun hingga ke tebing disekitar pantai Skaggerak, entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawanya kesana.

Baekhyun ada disana, tepat berada diujung tebing bersiap untuk melompat.

"BAEKHYUN!! MENJAUH DARI SANA ITU BERBAHAYA!!" Chanyeol berteriak seraya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tetap di tempatmu Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berbalik tersenyum miris, kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar seperti apa yang ayahnya katakan pada ibunya dulu, 15tahun yang lalu, disini ditempat yang sama ia berdiri sekarang.

Chanyeol tentu saja berhenti, pria jangkung itu terkejut mendapati pipi Baekhyun dialiri oleh darah segar.

"Baek, kau berdarah! Kemari lah agar aku bisa mengobati mu!" Pinta Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Chanyeol, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol hendak mendekat namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai hyung ku sebelumnya." Chanyeol menggeleng bertanda tak masalah.

"Tapi kali ini aku akan memanggil mu Hyung sebagaimana permintaan mu, Selamat tinggal Hyung." Baekhyun memberinya senyuman namun terkesan terluka.

Chanyeol terserang panik kala Baekhyun telah kembali bersiap untuk melompat kebawah sana, kedalam lautan.

"Baekhyun tidak!" Teriak Chanyeol kalap membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Maaf terlambat menyadarinya, Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun. Sangat!" Teriak Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah tertegun.

"Aku mencintai mu Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum ayah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Chanyeol masih berusaha mendekati Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun masih tertegun ditempatnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dari ciuman pertama kita kau sudah berhasil menempati hati dan fikiran ku." Chanyeol telah berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan meraih tangannya agar mendekat kearah dirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai mu." Aku Chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun yang masih berjejak bekas darah.

Baekhyun menangis merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan Chanyeol yang menghapus jejak-jejak darah dipipinya.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, aku mengerti." Selalu pengertian seperti biasa, selalu memiliki kalimat penenang yang sangat mujarab.

Chanyeol hampir saja berhasil membawa bibir Baekhyun untuk dikecup sebelum sebuah teriakan nyaring menghentikan aksinya.

"TIDAK!!!" Itu adalah Hyejin.

Wanita itu tampak kacau, juga dengan pisau yang berada ditangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya waspada berusaha melindungi Baekhyun dari tatapan mematikan Hyejin.

"Kau tidak bisa mencampakkan aku hanya karena jalang rendahan seperti dia!" Teriak Hyejin kalap hingga urat-urat lehernya mencuat.

"Hyejin, tenanglah." Ujar Chanyeol sebisa mungkin untuk tak tersulut emosi karena Hyejin telah menghina Baekhyun.

"TIDAK!!"

"Aku akan membunuhnya maka kita bisa kembali bersama lagi." Ujar Hyejin persis seperti psikopat.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Chanbaek tanpa perduli teriakan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

"BAEKHYYUUUNN!!!"

Syren yang patah hati bukanlah tandingan, Chanyeol tak sempat berkedip kala Hyejin telah menerjang Baekhyun membuat pegangannya dengan Baekhyun terlepas dan Hyejin serta Baekhyun jatuh kedalam air.

Chanyeol tanpa fikir panjang ikut menceburkan dirinya kedalam laut, agar ia bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kala itu juga berubah menjadi Merman sementara Hyejin tetap pada kakinya. Wanita itu dengan ganas berusaha menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang dihati Baekhyun namun Baekhyun setengah mati berusaha menghindari tusukan brutal yang Hyejin layangkan.

Sayang, Hyejin lupa jika dirinya tengah dalam keadaan patah hati. Hatinya yang patah menarik perhatian Syren lain yang membutuhkan raga untuk ia tukar.

Kaki Hyejin ditarik oleh seorang Syren, hingga dirinya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Simungil itu dengan cepat berusaha menjauh dari sana, menjauh kan dirinya dari Syren.

Tapi apa mau dikata, saat malam gelombang laut terkenal ganas juga Syren terkenal dengan pembantai paling ganas. Baekhyun telah berusaha menggoyangkan ekornya lebih kuat agar tak terseret arus dan menjauhi Syren yang berusaha meraihnya,

 _"Jaga ini baik-baik, ia akan menyelamatkan mu esok."_

Baekhyun teringat akan kalung yang peramal itu berikan dengan cepat ia menarik lepas kalung itu lalu melemparkannya pada sang Syren membuat Syren itu berubah menjadi buih.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba melawan arus, sayang ia gagal karena Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan lemah dan ditambah Baekhyun pun tak bisa terlalu lama di laut juga tak banyak membantu.

Kini yang Baekhyun harapkan adalah para penguasa lautan setidaknya bisa berbaik hati barang sedikit pada Baekhyun. Diantara kesadarannya yang hampir terenggut Baekhyun melihat siluet seorang pria yang bahkan dari gelapnya malam dan keruhnya air tak sedikit pun mengurangi ketampanannya.

Chanyeol, tengah berenang kearahnya berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.

Sungguh halusinasi yang indah sebelum menjelang kematian.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Chanyeol telah berusaha sebisa yang dia mampu untuk bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun, diantara keruhnya air dia bisa melihat ekor indah Baekhyun yang tak mungkin dia lupakan.

Anehny, diantara ekor itu terdapat banyak buih hingga Chanyeol menjadi kesusahan untuk meraih Baekhyun karena terlalu banyak buih menghalangi matanya.

Beruntung, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa meraih tangan Baekhyun setelah berusaha cukup lama dan banyak memakan tenaga. Chanyeol membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun kearah bibir pantai.

Tapi entah kenapa Ekornya tidak berubah menjadi kaki melainkan perlahan berubah menjadi buih.

Ada apa?

"Baekhyun! Sadarlah Baekhyun! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku ku mohon!" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tidak berhasil, Baekhyun tetap setia menutup mata dan kini malah nafas Baekhyun seolah tidak ada.

"Baekhyun tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku ku mohon!" Teriak Chanyeol putus asa seraya menciumi bibir Baekhyun berulang kali, memberinya nafas buatan agar Baekhyun tak berhenti bernafas.

"Baekhyun bangun! Tolonglah!" Chanyeol masih setia memberi Baekhyun nafas buatan.

Dan akhirnya berhasil, Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas dan kini ekornya telah berganti kaki sejak Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

"Cha..Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun susah payah.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menangis haru, "Terimakasih telah kembali, aku mencintai mu, aku mencintaimu." Racau Chanyeol seraya membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun yang juga menangis haru.

Kini airmatanya telah tergantikan menjadi butiran mutiara.

Baekhyun sudah sembuh dari kecacatannya dan Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan cintanya.

Bagi seorang duyung, cinta adalah segala-galanya.

Namun Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol diatas segala-galanya.

Chanyeol akhirnya membawa Baekhyun menjauhi Skaggerak, tanpa tahu bahwa Hyejin baru saja mendapatkan ekornya kembali.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Cangkem :**

Happy birthday Chanyeol :))

Daddy-nya Cbhs, suami sahnya Baekhyun.. Semoga makin besar yakk.. Hatinya!! Wkwkwk ;*

Akhirnya fin yeeay! Tapi sumpah kayaknya feel-nya ilang, iyakan?

Maaf yaa py udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dinatara sakit yang mendera.. Hiks:'(

Makasih banyak buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca cerita khayalan ini, akhir kata jaga kesehatan jangan sampe sakit! Sakit itu gak enak sumpah!

Lafyaaa;*

ehh btw py mau promote wkwkwk, kalian pernah baca ff py yang MyLovelyMonster? kalo belum coba deh baca siapa tahu jatuh cinta wkwkwk:))

Thanks for fav, foll and riview ;* py cinta kalian ;*

 **Guest, AeryPheonix, hehehehhehehe, BaekHill, Park LouisYeol, Noor401, cutiepiehyun, shalirenata, Baekkiyod, Qeen'simprintee, Lusianabaconcy0461, kahi19, DeLuzxx, choidayoung, meliarisky7, princessexoo, Crunchy Choco, Markeu Noona, every.mong, Juni654, chanbaekc78, ChanBaek09, KimAyrra99, sitifa995, n3208007, kickykeklikler, Ryu Cho, Theresia341, apriani.yani42**

 **NB :**

Chanbaek makin go public yawlahh... duhh gemes sumpah :')

 **#CHANBAEK MENUJU HALAL**


	6. Special Chap

" **MERMAN'S HEART** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : DRAMA, ANGST**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

"Cha..Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun susah payah dengan suara paraunya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menangis haru, "Terimakasih telah kembali, aku mencintai mu, aku mencintaimu." Racau Chanyeol seraya membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintai mu, Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun yang juga menangis haru.

Kini airmatanya telah tergantikan menjadi butiran mutiara.

Baekhyun sudah sembuh dari kecacatannya dan Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan cintanya.

Bagi seorang duyung, cinta adalah segala-galanya.

Namun Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol diatas segala-galanya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah cemas kala telinganya mendengar suara deburan ombak menghantam bibir pantai.

"Chan..yeol.." Panggilnya disela pelukan mereka.

"Ya sayang~" Baekhyun tersipu akan panggilan itu, tapi bukan saatnya untuk tersipu.

Baekhyun segera membawa dirinya kembali sadar, "Ayo pergi dari sini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meminta.

"As you wish my heart." Chanyeol berkata diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya membawa Baekhyun menjauhi Skaggerak, tanpa tahu bahwa Hyejin baru saja mendapatkan ekornya kembali dan juga mati karenanya.

Wanita itu dengan segala kemarahan dihati mencoba untuk menggapai keduanya yang berada dibibir pantai, namun sayang sekarang bukanlah waktunya bagi Hyejin untuk kembali meraih kemenangan.

Wanita itu lupa jika Syren memiliki ekor abadi yang tidak akan terganti dengan sepasang laki meski mereka menginjak daratan, itulah kenapa Syren selalu menukar raganya dengan manusia-manusia patah hati.

Baekhyun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Hyejin menggelepar karena kehabisan nafas dan tak bisa merangkak ke lautan dan mati dengan perlahan, tapi Baekhyun akan berpura-pura bahwa ia tak melihat apapun barusan.

Ganjaran yang setimpal, tidakkah?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Nancy menyambut dengan sukacita kedatangan Baekhyun yang berada didalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Wanita paruh baya itu tak berhenti mengucap syukur pada yang maha kuasa karena telah menyelamatkan anaknya. Anak yang amat sangat ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Nancy bahkan tak melepas pelukannya meski menit-menit telah berlalu, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelusi punggung Nancy dengan sayang dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja mulai sekarang.

Diantara tangisan haru itu, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Nama Minseok sang sekretaris lah terpampang disana.

Chanyeol segera menerima panggilan itu, "Ya hallo?"

"Chanyeol, kau seperti harus segera pulang ke seoul." Ujar Minseok diujung sana. Suaranya terdengar sedikit gusar.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa Minseok?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ayah mu meninggal dunia beberapa menit lalu." Telinga Chanyeol berdengung, ia sampai harus meminta Minseok mengulangi perkataannya karena terlalu rancu dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Namun nyatanya Minseok mengulangi perkataan yang sama adanya, Ayahnya telah tiada. Pria lanjut usia itu telah meninggalkan dirinya padahal ia baru saja mendapatkan tempat hatinya berlabuh.

Ironis, huh?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Yunhoo dikremasi seperti sebagaimana permintaan pria itu, juga dirinya ingin sekali abunya ditebar dilautan Espenes dan tentu mereka akan melakukan itu nanti.

Baekhyun merasa paling bersalah akan kematian ayahnya, jika saja Baekhyun tak keras kepala mempertahankan untuk mendapatkan cintanya, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mungkin mengalami kesedihan seperti ini.

Nancy yang melihat itu tentu tak mau diam saja akan kesedihan anaknya, wanita paruh baya itu memberitahukan pada Chanyeol pasal kutukan yang Yunhoo jalani, tak lupa mengatakan tentang penyesalan sia-sia yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol segera menemui Baekhyun yang kembali mengurung diri diruangannya.

Ketika sampai disana, Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya seraya melihat keluar jendela adalah apa yang Chanyeol tangkap oleh inderanya.

Selalu menyedihkan, seperti hari lalu.

Pria jangkung itu lantas mendekati Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Sayang kau melamun, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menempatkan dirinya didekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya lembut, "Tidak, aku hanya memandangi sirius." Dalih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih tangannya untuk digenggam, "Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan kematian ayah. Itu bukan salah mu, memang ajalnya telah tiba." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun terkesiap, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu fikirnya. "Ti.. Tidak.. A.. Aku.."

"Tak apa, tak perlu berdalih lagi." Chanyeol memberinya senyuman yang meyakinkan. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengabaikan mu beberapa hari ini, aku hanya sedikit perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan keadaan, maaf telah membuat mu menjadi seperti ini." Tutur Chanyeol dalam rasa sesal.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, aku mengerti." Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang.

Keduanya terlibat keterdiaman yang menyenangkan sebelum Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu.

"Berapa umurnya sekarang?" Tanyanya merujuk pada usia kandungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum memberi jawaban, "Jika aku manusia biasa, umurnya baru sekitar 2minggu, tapi karena aku duyung usianya sudah berada di minggu ke 4." Baekhyun menjelaskan masih dalam mode berfikirnya.

Chanyeol terhenyak, kandungan Baekhyun tumbuh dengan cepat, "Kalau begitu kita harus segera menikah sebelum perut mu membesar." Cetus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjadi gusar mendadak, "Tapi yang aku dengar sesama saudara tak boleh menikah." Ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Ah masalah itu, Chanyeol luput memikirkannya.

Jika publik tahu bahwa pimpinan CNB grup menikahi adiknya sendiri, bukan tak mungkin Chanyeol akan dilengserkan dari posisinya. Perusahaannya akan jatuh keorang lain.

Chanyeol bukannya gila harta atau apa, dia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun dicela dikemudian hari karena masalah ini.

Bahkan setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui, mereka tak juga bisa menikah, begitu kejam takdir menyiksa mereka.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, kita tak perlu menikah yang terpenting kau sudah membalas cinta ku, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan.

Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah solusi sama sekali, bagaimana anak yang ada didalam kandungan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tentu tak akan membiarkan anaknya tak dapat pengakuan.

"Tidak, aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa menikah." Tekadnya.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dengan Nancy sebagai pelakunya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah ini membantu?" Ujar Nancy penuh arti seraya memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Rupanya wanita itu telah mencuri dengar percakapan keduanya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol tak tahu arti nikmat tuhan sebelumnya, sampai Nancy membawa selembar kertas yang bisa membuatnya menikahi Baekhyun tanpa hambatan.

Itu adalah selembar kertas yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah anak Byun Soojung, bukanlah anak bungsu dari Park Yunhoo.

Lalu nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang bisa didustakan?

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

"Apakah anda Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun menjadi suami, menenami baik suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat?" Tanya Seorang pastor.

Chanyeol tersenyum, pria itu menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, "Ya saya bersedia." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah pasangan suami-suami, anda boleh mencium pasangan anda." Ujar pastor itu.

Chanyeol tanpa kata segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun kemudian membawa bibir keduanya dalam ciuman hangat sebagai penyaluran rasa cinta keduanya.

Nancy diujung sana tak bisa menahan airmata haru, akhirnya anaknya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Pernikahan mereka dilakukan dengan cara yang sederhana, hanya dihadiri beberapa kerabat dan juga pegawai-pegawai Chanyeol. Termasuk Minseok dan Jongdae.

Ahh ngomong-ngomong soal Jongdae, pria bersenyum bebek itu tidak jadi dipecat. Bukan karena Chanyeol bermurah hati padanya, tentu saja bukan.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengetahui kesalahan apa yang Jongdae buat karena pada dasarnya Minseok memiliki wewenang yang sama seperti dirinya ketika dia tidak berada diperusahan.

Well yahh, Minseok bisa memecat Jongdae saat itu juga namun Minseok tak melakukannya sebab Minseok telah jatuh hati dengan kebodohan Chen.

.

2bulan berlalu setelah pernikahan mereka, kini perut Baekhyun telah nampak membuncit yang mana itu berarti Bekhyun akan melahirkan sebentar lagi.

Terhitung 8 minggu lagi anak mereka akan lahir.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali bertolak ke Espenes hingga kelahiran anaknya karena orang-orang akan mulai curiga jika Baekhyun sudah akan melahirkan seorang bayi sementara pernikahan mereka baru berjalan 2bulan.

Mereka kembali ke Espenes sekaligus menyebarkan abu ayahnya di pantai Skaggerak.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap kala mereka telah menginjakkan kaki dikamar sederhana yang menjadi saksi bisu akan penyatuan mereka saat pertama kali, waktu itu.

"Apapun untuk mu sayang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya meletakkan koper mereka kemudian beralih mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan ranjang yang akan mereka tiduri.

Pria jangkung itu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun membuat sang empunya meremang.

"Chanyeolshh.." Baekhyun mencoba memberi peringatan namun gagal karena jari-jari terlatih Chanyeol telah menelusup memasuki baju yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Ingin mengulang masalalu?" Tawar Chanyeol main-main.

Baekhyun tak sempat memberikan penolakan karena Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memutar tubuhnya lalu mengangkatkannya untuk kemudia dengan perlahan membaringkan diatas ranjang.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, bibirnya pun sibuk mendesah sementara Chanyeol terus menghentak penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun berkali-kali menyapa prostatnya membuat simungil itu mendesah gila.

"Ahh yaahh disanahh Chanyeoliehh~" Racau Baekhyun tak terkendali. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak sesuai irama.

"Disini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menghentak miliknya lebih dalam, namun masih dalam kontrolnya.

"Anhh~~ yahh ngghhh~~"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, merasa bangga pada dirinya yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbang keawang.

"Yeolliehhh akuh hampir sampaihh~" Ujarnya susah payah.

"Bersama sayang." Chanyeol pun semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

"Ahhh~~"

Hingga tak lama setelahnya keduanya pun mencapai klimaks.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan miliknya membuat spermanya berlomba-lomba keluar dari lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut.

Chanyeol bisa saja kembali memasuk'kan miliknya jika ia tak ingat bahwa suaminya itu tengah hamil tua dan memerlukan istirahat.

Chanyeol pun menempatkan dirinya disamping tubuh Baekhyun lalu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek, kira-kira anak kita nanti akan memanggil kita dengan panggilan seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menerawang.

"Entahlah, kau ingin dipanggil apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol tak yakin.

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita serahkan itu pada anak kita nantinya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyingkirkan poni basah Baekhyun karena keringat yang menempel didahinya.

Si mungil itu hanya mengangguk menjawabi, "Tidurlah, selamat malam sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kala Chanyeol mengecup dahinya, "Selamat malam Yeollie."

Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk ditambah lelah pun segera tertidur disusul Chanyeol setelahnya.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

8 minggu nyatanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Baekhyun mengeluhkan perutnya yang sakit tadi pagi saat Chanyeol masih didalam kamar mandi.

Saat Chanyeol keluar, air ketuban Baekhyun sudah pecah dan membasahi kasur.

Chanyeol berubah panik, sampai tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beruntung Nancy yang sigap segera meminta pak sangster untuk mencarikan bidan untuk membantu proses lahiran Baekhyun.

Pak tua sangster kembali tak beberapa lama kemudian dengan membawa serta bidan yang dapat membantu.

Nancy meminta Chanyeol untuk berada disamping Baekhyun guna memberinya kekuatan.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, Baekhyun rasa ia telah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya tapi anaknya belum juga lahir.

Baekhyun putus asa, "Chanyeol.. Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup lagi, maafkan aku Chanyeol." Ujarnya disela tangis.

"Tidak sayang, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, teruslah berjuang demi anak kita, hm? Aku mohon." Chanyeol juga tak kalah merasa putus asa melihat suaminya mengalami pesakitan seperti ini.

"Baik tuan, dalam hitungan ketiga saya minta anda untuk mendorongnya dengan kuat." Sang bidan berujar.

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun, demi anak kita." Pinta Chanyeol memohon.

Baekhyun berusaha, pria mungil itu mengikuti segala arahan yang bidan katakan padanya.

"Baik, Tuan tarik nafas lalu hembuskan perlahan." Baekhyun mengikutinya susah payah karena sakit dibawah sana bukan main rasanya.

"1... 2... 3... Dorong!" Seru Bidan itu, Baekhyun mendorongnya dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa.

"Oweekk... Oweekk..." Dan berhasil, anaknya akhirnya lahir kedunia.

"Selamat Tuan anda memiliki putri yang sangat cantik." Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan, memgatakan beribu-ribu ucapan terimakasih.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah saat anaknya diletakkan didadanya, mencari makanan pertamanya.

"Kalian telah memiliki nama?" Tanya Nancy seraya mengelus pelan kepala cucunya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan hal itu pada Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, "Aku ingin menamainya Yunhee, itu ku dapat dari nama ayah dan ibu. Yunhoo dan Baekhee." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Yunhee nama yang cantik." Pak sangster turut menceletuk diujung sana.

Mereka pun berbagi senyum kebahagiaan. Kehadiran Yunhee benar-benar sebuah berkah dari tuhan.

.

 **MERMAN'S HEART**

.

Mereka kembali ke seoul satu bulan setelahnya, publik jelas mempertanyakan akan bayi yang berada didalam gendongan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus mengatakan anak kandungnya sendiri sebagai anak adopsi, tapi tak masalah selama tidak ada yang mengusik kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka.

Beruntung Yunhee mengalami pertumbuhan sebagaimana layaknya manusia biasa, hanya saja anaknya itu bertransformasi menjadi putri manja yang selalu menyusahkan Chanyeol disetiap keadaan.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, Yunhee telah berumur 4tahun kini dan anaknya itu telah merubah mansion mereka layakanya sebuah istana boneka.

Chanyeol tak bisa menolak permintaan putrinya'kan?

"Daddy~~" Yunhee berlari dengan kaki kecilnya mendekati Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Halo princess, hari mu menyenangkan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya membawa Yunhee dalam gendongannya.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap, "Mommy membawa Yunhee bertemu peri-peri cantik." Ujarnya semangat.

Akhirnya Yunhee memutuskan untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan daddy dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan mommy.

"Oh begitukah?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias, Yunhee sekali lagi mengangguk mantap.

Yunhee tiba mengernyit dan menutup hidungnya , "Daddy bau!" Serunya tak suka.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Daddy tidak bau!" Seru Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Iya Daddy bau! Kenapa daddy tidak seperi Mommy yang selalu wangi." Celetuk gadis kecil itu.

"Baiklah kala begitu Daddy juga akan membuat Yunhee bau! Jadi kita sama-sama bau." Ujar Chanyeol usil.

Bola mata bulat warisan Chanyeol itu membola dan segera meronta meminta turun, "Mommy tolong ada monster bau!" Teriak Yunhee segera setelah dirinya lepas dari pegangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri putrinya setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kala melihat suaminya tengah berpura-pura mengejar putri kecil mereka.

Melihat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari sana, Yunhee segera berlari kepelukan Baekhyun meminta perlindungan.

"Mommy tolong monster bau ingin memakan Yunhee." Adunya dengan wajah panik.

Baekhyun tersenyum membawa Yunhee dalam gendongannya.

"Anda tidak bisa kemana-mana putri Yunhee saya akan segera membuat anda bau!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti monater yang menyeramkan.

Yunhee sontak berteriak-teriak dipelukan Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol menjahili putri mereka seraya sesekali mencuri ciuman dibibir tipis suami mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, melihat suami dan anaknya berada didalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

 **FIN:))**

 **Cangkem :**

And yeah, py mutusin buat bikin special chap setelah sekian lama.

Py gak tahan sama Chanbaek yang makin uwu paraaahhhh ditambah py juga merasa bersalah ngasih end yang maksain.

Py harap kalian menikmati ini :))

Makasih banyak buat fav foll and riviewnya ;*

 **Guest, Sagiwon, 7nzwarxx, Lia, baekkiyod, Park LouisYeol, Memel Sari, Crunchy Choco, meliarisky7zp, Noor401, shalirenata, dwynda35, nocbnolife, skylea17, rlsy, Light.Byun, BaekHill, KimAyrra99, chanbaekis, Lusianabaekcy0461, ChanBaek09, Theresia341, Markeu Noona, Byunsunny6104, Choo, Ryu Cho, kickykeklikler**

 **NB :**

CHANBAEK GO PUBLIC FINALLY!!!

 **#CHANBAEK MENUJU HALAL**


End file.
